SECRET GIRL
by 371rusty
Summary: Amu est ravie à l'idée d'entrer au lycée cette année. Seulement, le sort en a décider autrement. Son frère jumeau disparaît en ne laissant derrière lui que son uniforme. Amu est alors envoyée contre son grès dans l'internat pour garçons à sa place.
1. PROLOGUE

Hello, hello, hello Minna, je vais vous dire un secret, j'ai une nouvelle fic qui est actuellement en préparation! Yes...................................... J'espère que vous allez l'adorer. Cette histoire me tourmente beaucoup et j'ai eu soudainement envie de la faire. C'est une histoire fait a partir du manga "Boku ni natta Watashi" sur onemanga, qui est traduit maintenant en français est s'appelle "SECRET GIRL", j'ai vraiment envie de l'exprimer a travers cette fanfic. _"Avec de la romance, de l'amitié et aussi de la jalousie"._ Apprécier! .

P.S = Surtout ne vous faites pas de soucis, cela ne m'empêchera pas de poster "Soleil et confort" (...)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTES : Très important

* * *

1) Cette fanfic ne comporte pas de Guardian Charactère, je pense qu'ils sont maintenant assez âgée pour réaliser leur rêves

2) IL comportera beaucoup de dialogues entre les personnages dans l'histoire

3) Les phrases en Italiques sont les pensées des personnes se trouvant dans l'histoire pour éviter de trop répéter

4) Sont les mêmes personnages du manga Shugo Chara et seront utilisé dans cette fic, avec les mêmes noms

5) Sont tous âgées de plus de 16 ans, pour éviter les embrouilles

6) Je ferrais connaître tous les personnages tout au long de l'histoire, pas d'inquiétude, surtout à chaque chapitres

7) Ajout de certains nouveaux personnages comme Tomoé

Personnages/

--------------------

Hinamori Amu : Sœur jumelle de Tomoé, elle doit remplacer sont frère dans l'internat qu'il devait intégrer. De nature vive et joyeuse, cela ne l'empêche pas de déprimé un peu à cause de sa nouvelle situation. Elle va vouloir quitter cette école et espère pour cela qu'on ne découvre vite fait qu'elle est une fille.

Hinamori Tomoé : Frère jumeau d' Amu, il a fuit de la maison en laissant que son uniforme et une lettre pour ses parents qui ne raconte pas grand-chose d'ailleurs. En voyant que ses parents ont obligé sa sœur à aller à l'école à sa place, il voudra lui faire des excuses. Il expliquera alors les raisons de son départ.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto : Plutôt beau gosse, il a pas mal de succès auprès des filles. Il parait assez méchant et froid, mais il s'avère être gentil, protecteur et attentionné. Très intelligent en ce qui concerne les études, avec de très bonne notes. Il est aussi le plus rapide en courses d'endurance.

Sanjou Kairi : Loin d'être dupe, il se doute tout de suite qu' Hinamori est en réalité une fille. Fils du directeur et aussi délégué, il semble manipulateur. On ne connaît pas ses intentions.

Hotori Tadase : Aime Ikuto. Il essaie d'utiliser Amu pour ses fins crapuleux et l'agresse pour pouvoir gagner Ikuto, mais ce dernier ce confesse pendant une date avec Amu et c'est à ce moment là que Tadase exprime ses sentiments pour lui._ ( ! à paraitre prochainement )  
_

Soma Kukai = Il est le premier amour et le meilleur ami d'enfance d' Amu. Amu et Ikuto le rencontre pendant leurs vacances, lorsque que le couple a voulu passer du temps seul entre eux. En fait lorsque Amu et Kukai on été enfants, Kukai à donné un bouquet comme une promesse qu'ils seront ensemble pour toujours. _( ! à paraitre prochainement )_

Tsukiyomi Utau = Sœur cadette D' Ikuto, elle sera d'une très grande aide pour celui-ci, lorsque que Kairi tournera autour d' Amu en lui demandant de sortir avec lui. N'est pas d'une grande importance dans l'histoire. _( ! à paraitre prochainement )_

Hinamori Midori = Mère des jumeaux, c'est elle qui enverra Amu à la place de son frère, aussi connue pour être une femme accomplie. Elle confiera plus tard Amu à Ikuto en lui demandant de bien s'occuper d'elle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SUMMARY

Bienvenue à Amu de cauchemar éveillé. Les choses ont été réglées. Elles ont été! Elle était censée avoir disparu à une école normale, et a mené une une vie parfaitement normale. Mais l'univers est cruellement, irrémédiablement, monstrueusement injuste, au point qu'elle se retrouve éjecté de la maison, coincée dans un pensionnat de garçons avec un colocataire qu'elle déteste, ainsi développera des sentiments sincères a son égard. Maudit de vivre en prenant l'apparence d'un garçon avec une horrible coupe de cheveux et en portant des vêtements qui pour être franc, elle ne serait pas vu morte. Et la seule chose pire que que sa situation actuelle est celle de s'inquiéter si jamais quelqu'un se rend compte qu'elle est, en fait, une fille! Tout est faux! Tout! En particulier, le fait que même si elle est entourée de magnifiques gars, ses chances de romances sont moins que zéro. Mais avec la vie de ce complexe, quelque chose est tenu de donner. En fait, il vient de le faire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( OMG / Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai mis Sanjou Kairi comme délégué ? Eh bien parce c'est ce qu'il était dans Shugo Chara ( inchou ou injou, je ne sais pas trop XD ), aussi ce que j'ai marquer sur les personnages, se produit tout au long de l'histoire, ( Sans crainte )

C'est à partir de la que commence désormais l'histoire ( attendre quelques jours ) et j'accepterai tous vos commentaires et examens (...)


	2. Secret un

OK, je vous le poste maintenant. Cela me fait plaisir de pouvoir le faire sinon j'avais un projet de faire un Shugo Chara avec des vampires mais juste un peu trop compliqué, je réfléchirai si j'ai envie de le poster. Semblable la story et le manga "SECRET GIRL" sont. Cette story sera classer T. Bon je crois que j'ai tous dit, bonne lecture à tous! ^.^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Personnages / in

Amu = Héroïne

Ikuto = Sauveur et protecteur

Kairi = Délégué des internes

Le proviseur Adjoint

Midori = sa mère

Tomoé = son frère

Odo = Professeur du lycée et des internes

Plus Quelques amies

* * *

_**ATTENTION JE NE POSSÈDE PAS "BOKU NI NATTA WATASHI" NI MÊME "SHUGO CHARA" !**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Il était une fois deux faux jumeaux. Ils grandirent sans incident jusqu'à la fin du collège....Puis la sœur Amu entra dans un lycée tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire...Et le frère Tomoé, entra dans un internat privé de renom. Enfin c'est ce qui aurait dû normalement se passer.**

Non loin de Tokyo, une famille habita dans le quartier avec tout ses chances de leur coter, très connus par leur voisins. Mais le destin en a décider autrement dans cette maison. Midori la mère des jumeaux comme tous les jours profita de l'absence de son fils pour faire le nettoyage dans sa chambre et ses comme par hasard se trouvant dans sa chambre, une toute petite note était placer soigneusement sur son bureau, elle le lis sans hésitation.

**Note sur la feuille**

_Papa, maman, Amu, _

_je suis désolé_

_mais je pars pendant_

_quelques temps._

_Ne me cherchez pas. _

_Au revoir,_

_**Tomoé**_

Après la lecture de cette note, Midori commence à paniqué et cela en coûte même d'attirer l'attention de sa fille qui se trouvait juste dans la cuisine vêtu de son uniforme de lycéenne.

-Que se passe t-il maman ? Toute curieuse de son affolement

En se précipitant devant sa fille elle lui donna immédiatement la note de son fils désormais partis de chez eux. Une fois en sa possession Amu ne perdit pas de temps et lis le mot qu'il a écrit, une fois lu elle était très confuse de cette note.

-Tomoé a fugué ? Voyons maman! C'est forcément une blague! Expliqua t-elle a sa mère. "Regarde! Il y a encore son uniforme de lycéen..." dit-elle en pointant le doigt dans son armoire

-Mais non, il est parti en ne laissant que son uniforme! Tout est fichu! Il a pourtant eu tant de mal à y arriver...S'il ne rentre pas à temps à l'internat, il sera renvoyé!! Dit sa mère pleurant a chaude larmes

-Reprends-toi maman! Je suis sûre qu'il est dans le coin. Je vais allez le chercher! Dis t-elle pour rassurer sa pauvre mère totalement effondrer

Sans perdre une minutes, elle se précipita devant la porte et sortit, cela en valait la peine de le rechercher, c'était quand même son frère jumeau, ils sont liés par le sang. Toujours en route, elle le rechercha dans les moindres recoins mais toujours aucune trace de lui, cherchant sur le grand pont, dans les magasins, dans les parc de la ville et dans les ruelles. Elle était totalement désespérer qu'elle pris au hasard un chemin juste en face d'un grand muraille d'une hauteur estimable de deux mètres, surtout pas mal pour un mur. Elle marcha sur ce chemin en questionnant les gens et surtout en montrant une photos de lui mais rien a faire.

-Pff...Il exagère. Il doit sûrement être en train de trainer quelque part. Maman n'en a toujours que pour Tomoé! Ce plaignait t-elle sur le chemin

Un panneau sur sa droite porta toute son attention sur elle, elle s'y arrêta un instant pour le lire " INTERNAT POUR GARÇONS TORIBAYASHI", le mot "TORIBAYASHI" lui vint soudainement en mémoire

-Tiens, c'est l'internat où Tomoé est censé aller. Jetant encore encore un coup d'œil au panneau. "On n'a pas l'air de s'amuser là-dedans"! Elle s'approcha et enfonça sa tête entre les barreaux.

-EEH! Tomoé t'es là ? Cria-t-elle, essayant de l'appeler et le prévenir. "Il a aucune raison d'être là..." ( TAC ) Serrant la barrière en béton dans sa main

-Il a de la chance que maman s'inquiète pour lui! Comparé à lui moi, je suis une imbécile..._Si c'était moi, est-ce qu'elle se ferait du souci comme ça ?_

Sans toujours aucune réponse de lui, elle retourna sur la ruelle. 'Bon, je rentre à la maison". Dans la même rue pensant dans sa tête de son avenir, un garçon en tenu lycéen commence a se rapprocher d'elle sans s'y soucier. Encore tête en l'air elle se rapprocha d'un passage côté pour traverser, elle ne s'apercevait pas que le feux vert avait virait au rouge. ( PAH )

-Hmm...Moi qui avait mis un uniforme....Pff! Dit-elle toujours dans la lune en commençant a traverser sur le passage coter. "C'est pas drôle." De l'autre coter une main était tendu pour la rattraper ( TCHAC ), c'était bel et bien le garçon vêtu de l'uniforme de lycéen qui juste a temps à pu la sauver. "YAAH! Qu'est-ce que..." Dit-elle soudainement

Très surpris, elle remarquer qu'une main était tranquillement poser contre son ventre et observer qu'une voiture passer juste après elle, un homme lui faisant un doigts d'honneur pour l'avertir "Fais un peu attention idiote" dit l'homme. Ses pensée était occuper ailleurs en particulier sur le garçon

-Ah...Euh...Dit-elle ne sachant pas quoi dire devant le très mignon lycéen avec une chevelure bleue et des yeux minuit

-Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait si t'étais tombée et que t'avais été blessée ?! Dit-il essayant d'obtenir satisfaction. _"Il m'a sauver. Des grandes mains...Un regard doux..."_

-Une fille doit faire attention! Il la repousse contre le trottoir pour plus de sécurité. "_Qu'elle chance d'avoir été secourue..." _Ses pensées la tourmenter qu'elle n'y faisait pas attention.

-Espèce d'idiote! Dit-il brusquement. "_Pour un garçon comme lui..." _Elle se trouvait totalement dans ces bras quand elle penser. Elle revint désormais sur terre pour faire face au jeune homme.

-Haa~Hein ? N'ayant pas trop compris ce qu'il lui disait

-J'ai dit...FAIS ATTENTION ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE!!! Se moquant de l'accent de la jeune fille en lui criant dessus, elle même n'en revenait pas qu'il l'insulte. Lui au contraire s'en fouter qu'il décide de l'ignorer et repart d'où il est venu.

-_ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE ?? _Court instant d'une rupture des nerfs de la jeune fille

- Pour qui tu te prends...Le jeune garçon s'arrête juste un instant. "ESPÈCE D'ANDOUILLE!!" Dit-elle coléreuse, quel provoque le garçon qui avait une petite goute de sueur couler sur sa joue gauche.

-Quoi ? Dit-il lui aussi en colère se tournant vers elle, bien sûr elle en profite pour s'éclipser devant ce monstrueux garçon au caractère bien tremper.

-C'est qui cette fille ? La voyant courir pour échapper a lui. "Bah, tant pis! Satisfait de ne avoir a faire a elle.

-_Tout ça parce qu'il est pas mal...Il se croit mieux que les autres et il se moque de moi. Ça m'énerve. De toute façon, je le reverrait surement jamais alors je m'en fiche. _Pensée t-elle en boudant mentalement

A l'autre bout, Amu ne remarque même pas qu'il entre dans l'internat, car il étudie justement dans ce milieux, elle était trop occupé dans ces pensée pour s'en rendre compte. Elle était maintenant de retour chez elle et a se moment même la maison avait un drôle d'aura.

-Maman ? Cherchant sa mère dans la maison, elle la retrouva dans la buanderie. "Tomoé est rentré ?

-Oui, il est revenu tout à l'heure!

-Tu vois maman cette histoire de fugue, c'était rien qu'une blague! Posant son coude sur la machine a laver

-Oui, tu avais raison!

-Maman qu'est ce que tu cache derrière ton dos ? Essayant d'obtenir une explication vis a vis à sa mère

-Rien du tout! Cachant le mystérieux objet derrière son dos

-Bon...Tomo...se retournant pour l'appeler

-( COUIC ).......é! Le visage totalement paralysée par ce minuscule bruit derrière son dos

-YAAAAH! Une partis de ces cheveux tomber sur le sol, qu'elle se retrouve contre le mur gelée devant sa mère

-Tomoé ne reviendra pas! Alors tu vas allez à l'internat à sa place! Dit-elle toujours a brandir la paire de ciseaux devant elle, prête a couper le reste de ces cheveux

-Quoi ? Mais je dois aussi allez au lycée...

-Je connais le directeur de ton lycée. Je pourrai toujours trouver une excuse quelconque!

-Mais ça ne marchera pas jamais! Je suis une fille!! Essayant de résonner sa mère

-Si ça ira très bien! Si tu dis que tu es un un garçon, tout le monde te prendra pour un garçon! Midori réussie a s'emparer de la chevelure de sa fille avant qu'elle est eu le temps de protester

-HIII!! Attend maman..._Non mais...Je rêve!_

-Fais ce que je te dis! Encore à pile poil de couper et encore quelques instant de plus, elle réussit, désormais Amu se retrouva les cheveux courts. "A partir de maintenant, tu seras Tomoé!!" _Je nage en plein cauchemar..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Maintenant elle ne peut plus reculer, sinon elle pourrait se confronter devant sa mère, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis le lendemain est passer très vite, elle se retrouva désormais dans cet internat pour garçon en prenant la place de Tomoé et aussi elle devait agir comme un garçon. Elle rechercha le secrétariat pour la renseigner mais ce trouva nez à nez avec le Proviseur Adjoint pour lui faire visiter les lieux, tout ces passées très vite.

-Bienvenue! Tu es Tomoé Hinamori, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Dit-elle en lui parlant dans le couloir avec un uniforme de garçon et une coupe de cheveux ridicule. Ce qu'elle ne remarquer pas c'est que ce bâtiment était très grand et très beau par rapport à son lycée, elle se demander pourquoi Tomoé n'a pas voulu rester dans cette internat.

-Maintenant que tu es entré à l'internat, tu te dois de respecter certaines règles. Les toilettes et les douches sont communes. Il n'y a pas d'horaire en particulier pour les douches, il faut juste que tout le monde ait le temps de passer. Il est défendu de faire entrer des filles. Enfin si c'est la famille, ce n'est pas gênant....Expliqua t-il au jeune homme/fille tout en marchant. Mais il remarqua une chose sur son uniforme, "Ce pantalon n'est pas un peu trop grand ?", Interroger t-il

-Si. _Qu'est ce que je fais là ? _Totalement anéantis pour être dans ce lycée ou plutôt cet internat. _"Haaa~a,j'ai les cheveux courts et teintées, la poitrine bandée...Je ne suis pas maquillée et je porte un pantalon affreux. Et pour couronner le tout, maman ne veut plus me laisser rentrer à la maison. Ça va durer jusqu'à quand ?"_

Totalement abattu elle était, sauf une larme se former au coin de son œil. "Ouuh!" Se mis t-elle soudainement à pleurer

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandé le Proviseur, essayant de le/la consoler, elle attira les autres garçons à venir ce joindre à eux

-C'est un nouvel élève ? Vous pouvez nous le présenter s'il vous plaît ? Demandé deuxièmement le délégué

-Oui bien sûr. Dit l'Adjoint. Elle se remit totalement de ses pleurs pour remarquer qu'un très beau jeune homme était devant elle et le proviseur

-_Waouh! Il est super beau!! _

-Voici Sanjou Kairi, le délégué des internes. Le proviseur le présenta devant lui/elle

-Enchanté! Dit-il en saluent

-M...M...M...Moi de même!! Elle lui serra la main en gage de politesse

-Je suis au courant de tout ce qui concerne l'internat. S'il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, tu peux venir me demander. Expliqua le délégué. "Il paraît que tu as une sœur ?"

-_Ouaah!_ Oui...Euh, une sœur jumelle...

-Je t'envie! Moi, je suis fils unique. En plus...

_-Il connaît même ça...Il est intelligent! _Transpirant et essoufflé devant ce beau garçon. "Hein ?"

Elle remarqua lui prendre sa main à l'instant. "Ta sœur doit surement être très jolie! Sur ce bon courage!" Il s'éloigna d'elle pour retourner a ces occupations

-_Ouiii! Avec un tel délégué, cet endroit n'est peut-être pas si mal!_

-Hinamori! Appeler le Proviseur

_-Je vais peut-être vivre une belle histoire...Aah ce serait bien...Ça pourrait vraiment être bien!_

-Hinamori Tomoé! Appela encore le Proviseur

-_C'est vrai..._"Oui!" Reprenant ses esprits et rejoint le monsieur. _"Je ne peux vivre aucune histoire d'amour. Ici je suis un garçon..." _De l'autre coter le déléguer se pose beaucoup de question

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kairi ? Demander un de ses amis

-Eh bien...Cet élève...J'ai trouvé qu'il avait les mains drôlement douces pour un garçon...

-Magne-toi un peu!

-Ouais, ouais...

Quelques minutes de plus ce sont encore écouler, le proviseur penser qu'il était tant qu'il fasse connaissance avec son camarade de chambre et pour cela il décide de l'accompagner devant sa chambre.

-Voici ta chambre. Ce sont des chambres de deux. Ikuto j'entre! Dit-il pour avertir aussi bien les deux

Sans réfléchir elle s'inclina pour ce présenter. "Je m'appelle Tomoé Hinamori. Enchant..." Mais s'arrêta en chemin soudainement puisque qu'elle reconnut la personne qu'il la insulter dans la rue. "_Qu..."_

-Voici ton camarade de chambre, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

-Enchanté! Dit-il à lire son livre "HAGAKURE" sur son pieux

-_C'est le mec de l'autre fois ?! _Attirant son regard sur elle mais compris que quelque chose cloché chez lui/elle. _"Il me regarde...mince..." _Il arrêta la lecture de son bouquin pour ce rapprocher un peu plus

-J'aimerais changer de chambre! Celle-ci est mal orientée! Suppliant l'Adjoint, pour changer de chambre

-Hein ? Hors de question! Bien sur ce... Claquant derrière lui la porte

-_Attendez, ne partez pas!!_ Le garçon continue a l'observer encore et encore

-Ce visage...Marmonnant lui même. "Je le connais!"

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? _C'est foutu...Il sait que je suis une fille. _Se repli t-elle en s'angoissent

-T'aurais pas une sœur ? Il murmura dans son oreille

_-Hein ? Il ne m'a pas reconnue..._S...Si! une sœur jumelle...

-Une sœur jumelle ? Oui, j'ai déjà rencontrer quelqu'un qui te ressemblait.

_-Ouf...._C'est vrai que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup comme deux gouttes d'eau... Expliqua t-elle avec une voix de garçon

-Hm....

_-Hm....une minute! Il suffit qu'il découvre la vérité dès maintenant! Mais oui! comme ça je suis obligée de rentrer à la maison..._Elle marcha en direction de la porte. "En fait, je..." N'ouvrant plus la bouche pour parler et voir ce qu'il était en train de faire, il retira seulement son pull pour faire découvrir son torse nu et musclé devant elle

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Comment ça ? Je me change. Pourquoi ?

-Ne te déshabille pas ici!

-Hein qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tiens ? Tu as de sacrés pectoraux pour ta taille! Tu fais du sport ? Justement en train de l'observer de la tête au pied, en particulier sa poitrine

-Hein ?

-Je peux toucher ?

_-C'est parce que ma poitrine est comprimé par une bande! _"Pas question! Touche-toi toi même! Dit-elle très craintif et rougissante

-Tss, tant pis!

-_Ouf!_ Mais lui profita de son inattention et réussit à mettre quand même sa main sur elle en la posant sur ces seins bandées

-Je t'ai eu! Tiens ? T'es bizarrement foutu! _Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas..._Tu sais, tu devrais te muscler un peu plus!

-Es...ESPÈCE D'ANDOUILLE!!! Sa voit s'est fut entendre dans tous l'internat sans parler des élèves qui se trouvait dans les couloirs. "J...Je me souvient maintenant! Ma sœur disait qu'elle avait rencontré un vrai abruti quand elle est passée devant l'internat. C'était surement toi! Étant très gêné d'avoir laisser ses mains sur sa poitrine

-( CLAC CLAC ) Moi aussi j'aurai aimé dire deux mots à ta frangine. Cette idiote...Dit-il en écartelant ses doigts, assez prêt pour la frappez

-Ah...euh...._Non...c'est pas vrai...Il est sérieux là ? _Il lui attrape le poignet. _"J'ai peur! Il va me taper!! _Elle était très terrorisé tellement qu'elle s'est retrouver accroupis devant lui, mais c'était pas ce qui c'est passer, il n'allez pas la frapper, seulement prendre la main de la jeune fille pour la poser sur son torse a lui

-Comme ça, on est quittes tous les deux! Toujours la main sur son corps, elle ne revenait pas qu'il a dit ces mots, c'était seulement pour la consoler et il décida qu'il était qu'elle/il se reprenne en retirant sa main

-T'es content ? Allez debout...Essayant de le/la relever, mais remarque un changement dans l'attitude du garçon/fille

-_Comment je vais faire ? Mon visage est brulant. _Tourner sur le coter, embarrasser et prenant son visage avec ses mains, tellement elle avait chaud

- Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? Est-ce que....Tu serais....

-_C'est parce qu'il m'a fait toucher sa peau nue..._Toujours pensante

-Je vais me sentir mal Hinamori!

Elle se retrouva choqué de ce qu'il a dit. "_Tout...Tous ça, c'est de sa faute! _La...LA FERME!!" Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre brusquement

-Eh...Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il est vraiment chelou! Très étonner de ce mystérieux gars. "Tout de même...Je ne pensais pas que des faux jumeaux pouvaient se ressemblez autant!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

De retour à Amu, elle était très précipité et ne voulais pas rester une heure de plus dans cette Internat, cela en était trop pour elle qu'elle décida d'appeler sa mère sans se soucier du reste. Le seule moyen de pouvoir lui téléphoner était de chercher une cabine, heureusement qu'ils y' en avaient pleins.

-_Allo ?_

-Ah! Maman ?

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Il s'est passer quelque chose ?!_

-Je ne peux pas rester ici! Je peux rentrer maman!

-_Pas question! Tu dois tenir jusqu'au retour de ton frère!_

-Mais.....

_-Si tu reviens, tu trouveras porte close! _Qu'elle raccrocha ensuite le téléphone, désormais elle n'avait pas le choix de devoir vivre dans la peau d'un garçon

( TCHAC ), "Pff....Elle se fiche totalement de ce qui peut m'arriver ou quoi ? Tous les défiler de ses journées et de ses activités passer ( Salle de bain, cantine, retirer la bande de sa poitrine....), "_Je vais devoir vivre comme ça pendant combien de temps ? Je ne peux me confier a personne. Je n'ai aucun ami. Il y a pourtant des tas de gens.....J'ai l'impression de toujours progresser dans l'obscurité...."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Comme tous les jeunes gars, elle devait de laver très tôt, sans bien sûr d'oublier pourquoi elle ne doit pas prendre de douche avec eux, c'est une fille quand même. Tout les matins entre 3HOO et 4HOO, elle retourné dans sa chambre après avoir pris son bain. ( CLAP ), ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et entra, de même qu'elle réussit a réveiller son colocataire qui dort juste en face.

-Où est-ce que tu vas tous les matins ? Il l' interrogé, réveiller maintenant

( GLUP )..."M...Me laver. Il n'y a personne à cette heure là." _Il était réveillé....Est-ce qu'il s'inquièterait pour moi ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû ?_

-Tous les matins, ça pue le savon dans toute la chambre!

-Euh...A HA HA! _Hein ?! Ça pue le savon ?! _Le regardant de travers

Il se recoucha ensuite dans l'autre sens de son lit. "C'était donc pour ça! _Pourquoi je m'inquiète comme ça moi ?" _Il penser

-_Je sais que je dois ressemblez à un garçon, mais je voulais au moins sentir bon et là il me dit que je pue ?! _Elle se recoucha ensuite pour attendre l'heure, c'est à dire 7HOO, l'heure du lever pour tous les internes. Elle enfila son uniforme et alla manger un morceau, plus tard dans la journée très désespérer elle s'enferma toute seule dans les toilettes pour réfléchir

-_Je dois absolument trouver un moyen de partir d'ici!! _Facile à dire mais..._Comment je vais faire ? _Après un courte durée, elle sortit enfin de la cabine et retrouva deux garçon de sa classe a faire leur besoins et un troisième les rejoignais

-Ah, le voila! Dit le premier

-Il s'enferme toujours dans les toilettes! Répond le deuxième. "HINAMORI C'EST CACAMAN! Il commença a chanter la chanson devant lui/elle

**CACAMAN! CACAMAN!**

**CACAMAN! HA HA HA!**

-Arrêtez!! C'est pas ça..._On est pas obliger d'aller faire pipi à l'urinoir!! Je sais...._Une idée lui vinrent soudainement en tête. "_Je n'ai qu'a tout leur avouer!" _Écoutez! Si je ne vais jamais a l'urinoir, c'est parce que je suis une fille!! Un instant de silence c'est passer a se regarder. "_Je l'ai dit"_

( DOM )....Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?! Demandé le deuxième

-Quoi ?! _Il n'ont rien compris ?_ Dit-elle soudainement que le premier garçon s'avança vers elle/lui

-On veut des preuves alors!

-Hein ?

-Déshabille-toi et prouve-le! Elle se sentit tout de suite enchainé vers la porte par deux des autres garçons, tendu les bras de chaque coter, qu'elle n'arriva plus a bouger

-Eh..._Voyons..._

-Tenez-lui les bras! ( TCHAC ), ( TCHAC )

-Arrêtez!

-C'est peut-être vrai ? Tu dégage une certaine féminité...Relevant le menton de la jeune fille avec ses doigts, a l'extérieur de la pièce, beaucoup se demander ce qui se passer, il traverser souvent le couloir, mais c'était très sérieux!

-Eh, aidez-m...., malheureusement ils s'en foutaient qu'elle/il appelle à l'aide

-Personne ne t'aidera! Enfin prêt a la/le déshabiller

-_Personne....ne m'aidera...ni maman ( si tu reviens, tu trouveras porte close! )...ni Tomoé ( Papa, maman, Amu, je suis désolé, mais je part pendant quelques temps. Ne me cherchez pas. Au revoir. **Tomoé** ). _Ses larmes commençait a tomber devant eux. "_Personne....je n'ai aucun ami. _Mais soudain son colocataire bien familier fait éruption dans la pièce et frappe un des gars à la tête avec un seau, lui par contre était déjà au courant. ( BAM )

-A...AÏEUH! Qui a fait ça ?! Demander le premier

-DÉGAGEZ! J'ai envie de chier. Toujours a brandir le seau sur son épaule, avec un dernier avertissement

-_Ikuto...Tu es venu me sauvez ?_

_-_Tirez-vous vite de là! Dit Ikuto avec mécontentement

Les gars de trouvant dans la pièce, compris qu'il était trop fort pour fort et batte en retraite. "Pff! On se barre! Il est flippant! Ordonna le premier. Elle par contre a très chaud et se calme enfin

-Toi aussi! Je peux pas entrer! Posant son seau par terre en faisant demi tour

-Mais, ils y en a d'autres libre! _Ikuto...est venu me sauver._

-La ferme! Puisque je te dis que tu gènes!

-Euh...

-Quoi ?! Dépêche-toi de....Soudain il eu comme un flash de la jeune fille qu'il avait sauver en se tournant vers elle

-Merci!

-Hein ? _Il lui ressemble tellement!_

-? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-elle se rapprochant de lui

( BABOM )...Qu...rougit-il. "Y a rien! Dépêche toi de filer!" Essayant de la/le pousser hors des WC

-D...D'accord. Elle sortit finalement et courut dans le couloir. "J...J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? _Il est venu me sauvez. Ikuto est venu à mon secours." _( BABOM, BABOM...)_. "Je croyais pourtant progresser en pleine obscurité...mais soudain mon chemin s'est illuminé...."_

Toujours dans la pièce, Ikuto se demande pourquoi il agit comme ça. C'était un mystère. "Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai vu sa sœur..."

-Tu as aidé Hinamori ? Demander Kairi le délégué des internes rentrant dans les toilettes pour lui parler

-Hein ?

-C'est surement l'intuition masculine....Qui te pousse a venir à son secours et à te rapprocher de lui.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-En tant que camarade de chambre, tu es la personne la plus proche de lui, alors tu l'as sûrement ressenti....

-Mais enfin...

-C'est bien ce que tu penses. Finassa Kairi, ce qui n'a pas bon goût pour lui. "Je crois que Hinamori est...."

-Pas moi!

-Hein ?

-Moi...Je n'ai pas ce genre de penchant. Dit-il avec un regard noir devant le délégué. "Sur ce...." Il parti dans une direction totalement opposée

-Eh Ikuto!...Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tous les devoirs fait par les élèves à l'internat sont désormais finis, cela permet aussi aux jeunes garçons de décompressé, pour cela ils ont l'autorisation d'aller en ville a condition de ne faire entrer aucunes filles, de ne pas rentrer trop tard et d'être a l'heure en cours en particulier, mais la seule chose préoccupante était retourner dans les toilettes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il avait Ikuto ? J'ai beau lui demander, il ne veut rien me dire. Plusieurs secondes après, elle se regarda devant la glace. "J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? Bah tant pis, oublions tout ça!"

-Dépêche-toi d'aller en cour! Surgit le Proviseur derrière elle/lui

-......?

-Ça commence dans quinze minutes!

-Hein ?! Déjà ? J' y vais tout de suite! Dit-elle/il de très bonne humeur. "C'est parti!"

-Il est en forme aujourd'hui! S'interrogea l'homme

Elle reprit enfin la raison en étant très dynamique, sortit ensuite des toilettes pour allez en classe, pour cela elle traversa la grande ruelle comme l'autre fois et aperçut Ikuto marchant avec ses copains.

-Ikuto! Eh...Essayant de lui faire un coucou, mais c'était trop tard, des filles lui faisait déjà des avances

-Nous sommes des élèves du lycée pour filles d'à côté! Dit une fille

-On t'adore depuis le collège! Dit une autre

-Si tu veux, la prochaine fois.....Dit encore une

-_Ah...Il plaît au fille...c'est normal il est mignon! Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas...mais...je suis un peu déçue...._Risquant de le décevoir elle repris le chemin de l'internat en courant et juste derrière le délégué et son ami s'interroge de sa fuite

-Tiens ? Il retourne à l'internat ?! Il est peut-être pas au courant du règlement ? Demander l'ami. "On devrait le prévenir! Eh!"

-Attends!

-Pourquoi ?

-Il pourrait qu'il ne puisse pas faire la punition.

De son coter Ikuto réussit a se débarrasser d'elles et retourna tout suite au lycée. Il s'arrêta et déposa juste avant d'aller en cours ses chaussures dans les boites avec les autres. Puis les changea, car dans le règlement, interdit de mettre des chaussures d'extérieur.

-Elle m'ont enfin lâché. Pourquoi elles viennent tout le temps me parler ? Je ne suis pourtant pas aimable...

-Oh! Ikuto! Appeler un de ses ami. "Écoute ça! Je connais enfin le secret de cet internat!

-Hm ? Puis se tourna encore vers les chaussures et remarqua que son son colocataire ne les avait pas encore déposer. "Tiens...Il est pas encore rentré." Déçu qu'il ne soit pas là, il devait faire quelque chose. "Je vais le cherch....._C'est surement ton intuition masculine qui te pousse à venir à son secours et à te rapprocher de lui. C'est bien ce que tu penses..." _Se souvenant de la phrase dite par le délégué

-Quoi ? Qui n'est pas là Ikuto ?

-.....Nan rien...Allons-y! Il retourna en classe sans se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Toujours a morfondre dans son coin, elle était de retour a l'internat mais le plus bizarre de tous c'est qu'elle ne connaissait pas tous du règlement.

-_Je suis retournée à l'internat parce que je ne voulais pas allez en cours. Je vais surement en prendre pour mon grade...Bah, tant pis, c'est pas grave. _Après son coup de tout a l'heure rien ne l'empêcher ou de trouver le moyen de sortir de l'internat sans se faire prendre, ainsi elle pourrai regagner le lycée sans problème. Mais pour cela il fallait passer le chemin du secrétariat, là ou été la salle des professeurs et du Proviseur. Elle s'accroupit et marcha sur ses quatre jambes en passant devant la porte qui était a peine fermer mais les discussions et les commentaires de ses personnes la faisait s'arrêter pour écouter

-Allons faire notre ronde! Demander le proviseur a un prof

-Une ronde ? Comment ça ? Je suis nouveau alors...

-Beaucoup d'élèves sèchent les cours à cette période de l'année. Pour empêcher ça, nous patrouillons dans l'internat et punissons tous ceux qu'on y trouve!

-C'est qu'elle genre de punition ? Curieux d'entendre l'Adjoint

-Faire cent fois le tour de l'école en sous-vêtements. Après ce qu'elle/il vient d'entendre elle fut totalement gelée

_-....En...En sous-vêtements ?!_ Juste après l'annonce elle/il fuit sous les yeux des deux en discussion, en sautant par la fenêtre pour pouvoir leur échapper. Ainsi eux, le/la remarquer s'enfuir

-Ah! Un sécheur! Crié le professeur

-Attrapez-le Oda!

-Oui! Il sauta lui aussi par la fenêtre et couru après lui/elle. "At-tends!"

( GLUP ).._Si je me mets en sous-vêtements, ils sauront tous que je suis une fille! Et je serai renvoyée...._Elle continua a courir, transpirant dans son uniforme. "Ah...Je n'ai jamais été douée à la course..._Partir d'ici, c'est ce que je voulais après tout, non ?"_

-Attends! Crié encore le professeur derrière elle/lui

-_Alors, pourquoi je cours comme ça ?! Je n'ai qu'a m'arrêter! De cette façon, maman sera bien obligée de m'accepter! Si je leur explique....._Un bras était tendu derrière la jeune fille pour le/la rattraper mais en plus de ça le délégué se trouvait cacher à le/la regarder courir bizarrement. _"Je suis sûr que n'aurai à me déshabiller. Seulement..Je ne pourrai plus....voir Ikuto...il est le seul a m'avoir aidée. Il m'a aidée alors que tout le monde se moquait de ce qui pourrait m'arriver". _Les larmes se formaient dans les coins de ses yeux._ "Alors...Alors..." _ La main réussit a s'emparer de la sienne, mais ce n'était pas celle du professeur, c'était celle d' Ikuto volant a son secours et à courir pour l'aider

-Je te l'avais pourtant bien dit Hinamori! Il faut faire de la muscu! Elle était très surprise qui se trouvait a courir avec elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu pleures ?"

-P...Pas du tout....

-C'est rien. Mais....

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-DÉPÊCHE-TOI ! Avec justesse ils ont pus s'échapper, mais Kairi lui se posait une question ou plutôt une idée

-Il a encore fallu qu'il mette son grain de sel! Mais...Ils finiront bien par découvrir que c'est une fille!

-Je vous aurai les jeunes la prochaine fois! Avertie le prof de loin

Enfin assez loin, ils commencèrent a ralentir. "Arrête de me faire des frayeurs pareilles!" Dit Ikuto

-_Pourquoi...est-ce qu'il vient à mon secours ? Je ne comprend pas tout mais mon cœur bat la chamade._

-Soyons amis!

-_Je ne comprend pas tout mais...peut-être bien....._"D....D'accord!" _Que j'ai envie de rester avec lui un peu plus longtemps...._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La journée fut passer vite et tous les étudiants sont de retour a l'internat, dans leurs chambres à faire leur devoirs, même pour nos colocataires préférer. Mais cette journée les a tellement épuisée qu'ils se sont coucher tôt. Le lendemain comme tous les matins a 4H00 la jeune fille en profita pour se levez et rejoint la salle de bain commune, dont elle/il a passer une majorité de minutes dans l'eau, profitant des bienfaits de la vapeur et du savon avec une petite serviette enrouler autour de ses cheveux

( SPLASH )...Fuu..La journée d'hier m'a épuisée! _Mais c'était bien! _"Amis" ? Hé hé!

Après quelques minutes elle sortit finalement de l'eau. "Allez!" Une nouvelle journée commence! ( CLAC )...Franchissant la porte et l'ouvrit, ettirant ses bras ensuite mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un Ikuto

-Le matin il y a vraiment personne! Mais il se tourne pour voir qu'il était pas le seul. "Hein Hinam...." La jeune fille ne bouge plus et laisse tomber sa serviette par accident devant lui, toute nue ensuite elle était

-.....P....Pardon! Je me suis tromp......Totalement retourner était le garçon

-_Je t'en supplie....ne te retourne pas....maintenant...._

-C'est toi ? Totalement surpris il était

-B....Bonjour! _Il sait que je suis une fille...._

Les deux se regardèrent aussi bien surpris que choqués.........................................................................

* * *

( OMG / Uniforme garçon : Pantalon noir avec chemise blanche, cravate rouge et gilet à fermeture ( courbes rouges ), une paire de chaussure noir avec un peu de talon )

Alors il vous a plut j'espère ? Je sais je répète beaucoup de mots, mais comme vous le savez tous j' utilise que des termes courants, c'est plus pratique. L'histoire continue encore, je m'en suis pas arrêter là. J' attend avec impatience vos commentaires! Surtout pour que vous compreniez les il/elle, le/la sont en fait Amu version Tomoé= c'est a dire que Amu est dans la peau de son frère et elle fait les deux garçon/fille, pour comprendre.

~*~*~*~*~*

**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,**

**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,**

**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW**,**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW  
**

S'IL VOUS PLAIT LIRE ET L'EXAMEN -.-

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!  
**


	3. Secret deux

Bonjour Minna, j'espère que le précédent chapitre vous a plu. Encore merci pour les commentaires/review. Je vous poste maintenant le deuxième de "SECRET GIRL". En ce moment j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration, en particulier devant mon ordinateur "C'est à dire que je rajoute beaucoup plus de choses, de ce que j'ai écrit dans mon Bloc-Notes", je ne sais pas pourquoi ? -.-

J'ai très peu de review, cela me motive pas, s'il vous plaît j'ai besoin de savoir!

**Merci à emilie et emilie2009 (XD/je pense que c'est les deux mêmes personnes) pour l'examen ^.^**

Dans ce chapitre : Ikuto se rend compte que Amu est en réalité une fille ^.^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Personnages / in

Amu = Héroïne

Ikuto = Sauveur et protecteur

Kairi = Délégué des internes

Plus Quelques amies

Professeur de Maths

* * *

_**ATTENTION JE NE POSSEDE PAS "BOKU NI NATTA WATASHI" NI MEME "SHUGO CHARA" !**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

A ce même moment, depuis l'instant ou il a poser ses yeux sur elle, tout ces pensées était envolé, voir brisée. La jeune fille était nue, loin de toute serviette à sa porter, rien pour couvrir son corps mince et le plus important de tout cela, c'est que lui est maintenant au courant de son petit secret, celui qu'elle devait tant préserver pour rester.

-Alors...Alors comme ça, tu es une fille ?

-_Il sait....Mais le pire de tout..._Le jeune garçon était un reflet dans ces yeux, voir floue. "_C'est que je suis nue devant lui....."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Toujours le même matin, elle se réveilla paniqué et sans souvenir de ce qui c'est passer entre 4 et 5 heures, mais le plus confus c'est que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'a transportée dans son lit et couverte.

-Yaaaaaah! Yaaaaaah! Yaaaaaah! Ah! Une seule question se poser, était-elle encore a moitié endormi ou c'est autre chose ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne rêver pas, c'est seulement grâce a la lumière qui traverser la vitre de la fenêtre, qu'elle en était sûr. "Hein ? Je suis dans ma chambre ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Elle se leva soudainement pour être à hauteur. "_Je suis pourtant bien tombée sur Ikuto en sortant du bain ?"_

_-_Ah! ( POF )....Frappent son poing dans la paume de sa main. "Bien sûr! J'ai rêvé!" Mais seulement en bougeant d'un pas, elle remarqua tout de suite un petit problème avec ses seins, rien qu'en les touchant c'était suspicieux. "Tiens ? Je n'ai pas la poitrine bandée...Pourquoi ?" Se posant encore cette question quelle n'arrivait pas a savoir, quelqu'un était déjà là, derrière elle, il attendu seulement le moment pour qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle réagisse sur la tenue qu'elle porte, sur ce, ça ne l'inquiète pas pour autant. Elle s'en fichait royalement de regarder ce qu'elle avait sur le dos, il décida donc d'agir en lui posant sa première question

-Que fait une fille dans cette école ? Il attira l'attention de la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse s'expliquer

-_......C'était pas un rêve!! Comment ? _"De quoi tu parle ? Hein ?"

-Ne fais pas l'innocente! Je t'ai vue dans la salle de bain ce matin! Pointant son index sur elle

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait ?! Dit-elle très embarrasser, il a quand même vu nue, pour elle c'était le choque, tellement elle couvrait tout son corps avec ses mains

-Rien du tout!! Répondu t-il très en colère

-Mais je me rappelle de rien. Nous étions tous les deux nue, alors ce n'est pas possible qu'il se soit rien passé...Ce fut le noir totale pour elle jusqu'à un rappel. _"Hein ? Je crois que je me souviens de quelque chose....."_Essayent de réfléchir, mais rien à faire

-Tu étais vraiment surprise! Tu t'es rhabillé toute seule et tu es revenue jusqu'ici. ( C'est à dire habillage rapide en poussant des OUH OUH, pour cacher son corps )

-Hein c'est vrai ?!

-Oui. T'en fais pas! Tu m'as pas du tout excité! Poussant le bouchon trop loin, elle se retrouva complètement bouleversée par ces propos

-_Haaa....Pas la peine de me dire ça comme ça...en étant aussi froid. Je n'ai donc aucun charme ? J'ai pourtant de la poitrine! _Elle regarda la grosseur de ces seins sous son tee-shirt, c'était vraiment un complexe pour celle-ci, une bonnet B. "Dis.....tu te tromperais pas de sujet, là ? Depuis tout à l'heure....."

-Comment ça ? Il poussa un soupir pour lui dire la vérité qu'elle devra accepter. "Maintenant que je sais que tu es une fille, tu ne peux plus rester ici! Une vérité très dure a accepter pour elle, elle fut très gênée par dessus ses épaules

-_C'est vrai.....Je vais devoir rentrer....à la maison....( Tu n'est qu'une bonne à rien )....( Gyaaaaa! )_. Réalisant le scénario que sa mère pourrait provoquer. _"Je ne veux pas rentrer!"_

-Eh! Explique moi un peu! Une demis heure était déjà passer a raconter la version longue de l'histoire ou plutôt du commencement. Amu lui dit tout en détail ( La fugue de son frère, son admission...). "Je vois, c'est donc ça ?"

-Hmm....Comment je vais faire ? Même si je rentre...Je serai traitée comme une moins que rien....

-Dans ce cas...je pourrais ne rien dire....

-Vraiment Ikuto ?!

-Oui...mais en échange....Avalant sa salive couler sur le coin de sa bouche, il lui lança un regard expressif. Désormais elle retrouva a faire ces corvets en gage de punition. Tranquillement sur son fauteuil, il lui donna des ordres, la pauvre ne savait plus on se mettre

-Quand t'aura fini le ménage, tu feras la lessive!! Et dépêche-toi!

-Oui! Accouru t-elle sur son linge sale et l'aspirateur

-Quand ce sera fini, tiras faire les courses!! Tiens voici la liste!

_Télé_

_Lecteur CD_

_Bouteille de_

_thé ( 2L ) X 2_

_-Que des choses hyper lourdes à porter..._Je ne peux pas ramener tout ça! C'est pas cool! Le ménage était pas son point fort, mais les courses elles..."On est amis, non ?! Et tu as déjà une télé! " Elle se déplu de lui avec un raz marée de larmes

-"Amis" ? Voyons. Celle-ci rester figée par son sourire mesquin. "Tu es mon esclave!"

-_C'est un vrai démon....Je ne l'imaginai pas comme ça!_

-Ensuite, tu feras mes devoirs!

-Hein...? Moi, les études.....

- ( GYAAAAAH! ) Y a pas une raison que tu n'arrives pas à faire un exercice aussi facile!! Et dépêche-toi de faire la lessive et les courses!! dit-il, provoquant une frayeur à celle-ci

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

De retour des courses, elle eu enfin les achats en mains, tellement qu'elle se retrouva épuiser. Elle se dirigea à l'internat en passant par la grande rue, comme l'autre-fois.

-Haaaa haaaa! Tout de même...Il pourrait me traiter un peu plus comme une fille! _Il me déteste parce que je suis une nana ?_

-Ça a l'air lourd tout ça! Surgit Kairi juste derrière elle/lui, lui aussi retourna a l'internat, car pour lui, être délégué était comme un job à temps partiel. "Tu veux que je t'aide ?"

-Kairi! Ah non....

- ( HOP )...."Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en sortir". Il ramassa le plus gros des paquets pour l'aider

_-C'est un ange! _Elle prié devant lui pour sa gentillesse et pour son aide

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange!

-Hein ? A bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien....

-.....?

-Par exemple je sais que tu caches un lourd secret. C'est que tu es une.....

-HINAMORI ! Crié Ikuto du haut de la fenêtre. La route n'était pas que pour les passant, avec un grand mur juste à côté, les internes du côté pouvaient avoir accès à tout ce qui se passe dehors, par exemple draguer avec les filles

-Ikuto ?

-Qu'est que tu fous ?!! Magne-toi!

-O....Oui! Par la fenêtre, Ikuto était très anxieux de voir Kairi sourire a lui, comme s'il ne c'était rien passer

-Tu n'as qu'a laisser ça là Kairi....

-Non, je vais à les porter jusqu'à ta chambre.

-Ça ira!

-Mais tu.....

-Je suis un mec alors ça ira! Amu partit rejoindre Ikuto dans la chambre, sans aucune aide, même pas de Kairi, lui réfléchissez pour trouver une solution au problème qu'elle représente

-Je n'ai aucun moyen de prouver qu'elle ment...Comment je vais pouvoir faire ? Juste au dessus, ikuto était cacher a entendre ses soupçons, il compris que tôt ou tard, Kairi finira par le prouver

-Kairi...tourne un peu trop autour d' Hinamori...Qu'est qu'il a derrière la tête ? Il se trouver devant sa fenêtre très très inquiet à l'idée de devoir garder le secret

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Un autre jour fut passer, aujourd'hui était le compte rendu des contrôles, on peut dire qu'il n'ont pas chômé pendant. Dans la classe, le professeur remis soigneusement les copies a ses élèves.

-Je vais maintenant vous rendre les devoirs de l'autre jour! Tsunaga! Ikuto! Hinamori!

-Oui!

-_Voyons voir...._Penser Ikuto en commençant à regarder sa copie. "Qu'est ce que....."

-Ouaiis!....C'est super j'ai plus de 30 points! Toi aussi du coup. Je me suis donner du mal....Mais....Dit-elle toute joyeuse, mais rien qu'a le regarder lui, elle cessa de l'être

( GRRRRR~ ) Après cette ennuie, ils sont retourner de suite dans leur chambre, sans prendre la peine de déjeuner, elle maintenant pouvait en baver avec lui, rien que face à face. "Tu te fiche de moi ?!! J'ai été classer premier au examens d'entrée!! Ça a beau être un devoir, tu m'as fichu la honte ma vie!"

-Je t'avais dit que j'étais pas douée pour les études....

-Ton frère était deuxième, non ? Comment ça se fait que toi, tu sois aussi stupide ?! Vous êtes pourtant jumeaux.

-Il est aussi intelligent que ça ?...Tomoé

-Montre moi ton cahier! Rien qu'en jetant un œil a l'intérieur avec des gribouillages, ça lui donna mal à la tête

-Ça me stresse le lycée...C'est une école de haut niveau en plus.....

-Assied-toi!

-Hein ?

-Je vais t'apprendre. Il la poussa à venir s'assoir près de bureau

-Ah....Non merci! Elle esseya de s'échapper, mais lui la rattrapa par le col est la plaqua sur la chaise en posant la main sur sa tête

-T'es mon esclave alors fais ce que je te dis! Sinon je dis tout! Si tu te plantes, tu redoubleras!

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

-On va d'abord essayer de résoudre ce problème.....

_-Il s'est radouci....Oui..._

-Il faut utiliser cette formule.

_-Comme avant qu'il ne découvre que je suis une fille._

-X est donc......

-Hmm...Elle soupira à le regarder

-Tu m'écoutes, oui ?

-Pardon....Quand je suis stressée, ça me rend toute bizarre.

-RACONTE PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI !!

-Je ne mens pas! C'est vrai!

( GHAAAA ) Faut que tu deviennes brillante pour que tu puisses faire mes devoirs!! Dit-il, la frappent à la tête

_-Finalement c'est bien un démon!!_

-Au travail!! Esclave!!

Ils passèrent beaucoup des jours et des semaines à étudié ensemble, le matin, le midi et le soir, jusqu'à qu'enfin elle obtienne un 55, lui été enfin soulager, c'est en étudiant et en travaillant dure qu'on apprend. Elle le regarder voir sa note à coter d'elle dans leur chambre.

-Tu vois quand tu veux!

-_Il m'a félicité..._"C'est parce que...j'ai travaillé dur...."

-MPF......

_-Il sourit!_

( CRSH CRSH )...Je suis douée pour l'enseignement!! J'ai pourtant une très mauvaise élève!

-Hiiii! _Démon!!_

( POF )~...."C'est bon! On reprendra demain." Elle cru qu'il aller la frapper, mais c'était faux

-.....O...Oui....."_Je vais peut-être me faire encore crier dessus demain ? J'ai pas envie...Mais si je travaille bien...Il me félicitera peut-être encore....." _Ikuto repris la leçon avec elle jusqu'à que la nuit tombe et le matin recommença a tourner. Elle était encore assis au chevet a faire les maths, à moitié endormi. Avec tout ce raffut, elle réveilla sans faire exprès Ikuto, qui dormait paisiblement

-Tu travailles encore ? Il est 4H du mat'! Se plaint-t-il

-............

EH! _Elle m'ignore complètement._ Quand soudain elle se leva de sa chaise et se rapproche du lit d' Ikuto, lui était très perplexe par se silence, il se retourna et vu Amu devant lui, comme un spectre

-Eh! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es pas réveillé!....(_ Quand je suis stressé comme ça, ça me rend tout nerveuse....DIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUO I!!...Je ne mens pas! )_

La voyant se rapprocher, il ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était prête à faire un bond sur lui

-_C'est vrai! "_A....Arrête....." Au lieu de cela, elle se coucha contre lui. "Elle est juste somnambule....Elle travaille trop. Repose-toi tranquillement aujourd'hui.... Marmonnant lui même et lui caressa ses cheveux. "_C'est vraiment ça couleur, bizarre!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ce fut maintenant l'heure des cours pour les élèves, sauf une n'était pas là. Quand elle se réveilla, Ikuto n'était plus dans la chambre, il était partit en cours.

-Ah...Curieuse de ne voir personne, elle jeta un œil a l'horloge qui affichait 8H25. "Je suis en retard!! Haaa! Pourquoi Ikuto ne m'a pas réveillé!" Mais en se levant, elle trouva une note près du réveil

Repose-toi

aujourd'hui

Je dirai au

prof que tu es

malade

**Ikuto**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sans plus attendre, elle enfila son uniforme et sortit par la porte, là elle traversa le couloir a tout allure. Juste en passant, le délégué des internes l'a salué en compagnie de son camarade

-Bonjour! Dit Kairi

-Aaah...Bonj........

-EH! Kairi s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle

-_Quelle chance! Les élèves de troisième n'ont pas à se dépêcher! Pensée Amu_

-La voila! La preuve......

De son coter Ikuto informa l'absence de sa/son camarade. "Monsieur ? Aujourd'hui Hinamori est malade alors...."

-Il ne vient pas c'est bien vrai ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce ce qu'il est là!

-.......Ikuto aperçut par la fenêtre la jeune fille en train de courir, avec un Kairi a ses trousse. "Il est venu quand même."

-C'est bien Kairi, le délégué des internes, qui est avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Interrogé le professeur

-Aah à propos....Encore. Avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre, Ikuto eu un flashback sur sa discussion avec Kairi dans les toilettes. ( "_C'est surement ton intuition masculine...."...."C'est bien ce que tu penses...."...."Je crois que Hinamori...." ) _"Merde il a tout capté!!"

Juste à l'autre bout de la fenêtre vue par lui, Kairi réussit à s'emparer du bras de la jeune fille pour la stopper dans son élans.

-Tu es une fille, n'est pas ?

-C....Comment ?

-Arrête de faire l'innocente!

-Mais tu n'as aucune preuve!

-......Il soupira. "Tu devrais surement te bander la poitrine alors ?" Dit-il apercevant les formes de sa poitrine

-Ah!! _Je me suis tellement dépêchée que j'ai oublié de le faire!! La honte! _"C...C'est...."

-Quoi qu'il en soit...si tu es une fille....tu n'as rien à rien à faire dans cette établissement! J'écouterai tes explications dans la salle des élèves. Allez, viens! Essayent de l'emmener contre son gré

-_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _Elle n'arrivait pas a sortir de son emprise, il était trop fort. "Je n'ai rien......à expliquer.....Je suis un garçon!! Ce sont des melonpans*!!"

-Q....Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi tu irais....C'est pas aussi gros que ça!

-J'aime bien faire ça!

-EHH!! Touche pas à mon esclave!! Apparu Ikuto devant la fenêtre ouverte

-Ikuto...Dit Kari

-Hinamori, dépêche-toi de venir ici!

-O...Oui...Kairi lui rattrapa soudainement le bras. "Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît!"

-Rien ne te force a y aller.....

( TSS )....Ikuto était très énerver maintenant et sauta par la fenêtre a vue du professeur. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous imbécile ?! Crié celui-ci

-On s'en va! Dit Kairi

-Mais...._Ikuto est en colère. _"Lâche-moi, je te dis!" Se liberra enfin de lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le rejoindre plus loin

-Ikuto....Soudain elle trébucha sur un morceau de carrelage et le vu juste en face, c'était une scène très familière pour elle, la salle de bain

-Yah! "_Hein ? J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part....Ah....je me souviens maintenant." _Ikuto la rattrapa en sécurité contre son torse

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Flashback de la salle de bain ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Haaaa! Dit-elle effondrer sur le sol, elle était maintenant dans les bras d' Ikuto

( PAF )....."Eh! Oh Hinamori!"

-Hm.....

( OUF )....."Elle revient à elle! Ne tombe pas dans les pommes quand t'es tout nue!!"

-Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? Dit-elle encore à peine consciente

-Pfff....Finalement c'est mieux que tu sois évanouie. Il l'habilla pendant ce temps avec ces vêtements, en parcourant son corps. "Vaut mieux que tu te souvienne de ça!" Mais en fouillant il trouva la bande. "Hm ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Une bande de contention ? Tu mets ça tout les jours ? Ca doit pas être facile pour toi...."

_-Ce jour là, tout mon corps était parcouru de frissons....._"Désolé...."

-Mais....je peux pas te la remettre.

_-Tout ce dont je me rappelle....c'est de sa voix qui était plus douce que d'habitude....._

-Hinamori! Eh! Eh...Oh.....

_-Et de son visage écarlate._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( Fin du flashback ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Dis...pourquoi tu t'es pas bandé la poitrine ?! Essayant de la réveiller, à moitié dans l'agonie dans ces bras. Elle se souvenait de tout, ses mains, sa chaleur, sa voix douce....

-_"Ça ne m'a pas du tout excité...."...."De te voir nue....." _Penser t-elle aux mots qu'il a dit l'autre jour

-Tu m'écoutes ?!

_-Finalement.....même s'il avait l'air détaché.... _"Merci!"

-Eh.....

Elle s'enlaça contre lui est murmura. "Merci de m'avoir aidée." _C'est en tant que fille.....qu'il m'a regardée. C'est pour ça qu'il me protège autant."_

-Mais...Je n'ai rien fait du tout! Lui aussi se trouvait apaiser dans ses bras

-Si tu as fait beaucoup! _Je suis heureuse. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Cette agitation c'est surement....._Elle retourna devant son visage avec une expression assez ignorante. "Ce qui c'est passer dans la salle de bain par exemple......"

-HAAA.......Tu..........Tu t'en rappelles ?!

-Ça te gène ?

-Pas du tout! Il se releva avec elle. "Ah mince....( RHAA RHAA )" Dit-il confus maintenant

-Je veux bien être ton esclave! Seulement...je veux être ton esclave de l'amour. _"Cette sensation....c'est de l'amour."_

-.......Hein ?

-Je t'aime ! Elle se rapprocha de lui en disant ça. "Tu ne veux pas ? _Où cela me mènera t-il ?"_

Il rougit en retour. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Idiote!"

-Ah....Attends ?

-Nan, j'attends pas! Imbécile! Dit-il essayent de fuir

_-Ça aura probablement quelques conséquences! Penser t-elle_

A coter d'eux, le délégué des internes était très jaloux et possessif à les voir ensemble, que va t-il faire ?

.....Ou cela les mènera t-il vraiment.....?

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_Des melonpans*/ Pain sucré dont la forme rappelle celle du melon Cantaloup_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S'IL VOUS PLAÎT EXAMEN !! ^.^

A LA PROCHAINE.........................

**IL SUFFIT D'APPUYER SUR LE BOUTON**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**l**


	4. Secret trois

Bonjour chers lecteurs, voici le chapitre suivant. ( OMG/ Juste une information si vous êtes pas encore au courant. Il paraît qu'il y a une annonce au mois d'Octobre pour l'animé ( un nouvel arche ), quoi que ça ne va pas me faire un peu déprimé. Aussi le manga on ne s'est pas s'il finit vraiment au mois de Septembre. Peach-Pit vont êtes injuste!! ^.^ ). J'ai aussi adoré l'épisode 96 de Shugo Chara avec un Amuto et aussi je peux plus attendre le chapitre 44 ( TAP....)

**Merci à emilie2009 et à "sarah" pour l'examen ^.^**

Dans ce chapitre : Amu demande à Ikuto de l'aimer ou s'il il l'aime, seulement avec un Kairi rôdant aux alentours il ne sera pas au bout de ses peines. Comment va t-il s'il prendre pour y arriver ? -.-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Personnages / in

Amu = Héroïne

Ikuto = Sauveur et protecteur

Kairi = Délégué des internes

Plus Quelques amies

Un professeur

Un infirmier/infirmerie

Utau = Sa sœur ( cadette )

* * *

_**ATTENTION JE NE POSSÈDE PAS "BOKU NI NATTA WATASHI" NI MÊME "SHUGO CHARA" !**_

_**

* * *

**_

Trois jours se sont écoulé après son admission, c'était vraiment important pour elle et aussi pour remplacer son frère jumeau. Grâce à ça, elle a pu gagné quelque chose en retour, l'amour et aussi être avec quelqu'un. C'était son désir le plus cher et aussi celui d' Ikuto car c'est vraiment la première fois que ça lui arrive. Peut-être que c'était un cadeau du ciel mais pour lui c'était plus que ça. Qu'il admette ou non ce secret doit être bien garder pour qu'elle reste sinon c'est l'exclusion. La question était si simple, devoir rester et agir comme un garçon jusqu'à son retour en espérant tenir le coup, peut-être ou pas ?

Ce nouveau jour commence par un beau matin ensoleiller, Ikuto se réveille après une grosse nuit fatigante dans sa chambre, à peine avoir ouvert ses paupières, c'était le top.

-......Hm...Marmonne t-il. Juste a coter de lui était endormi une fille en train de sucer son pouce comme un bébé, c'était une révélation et aussi une colère à venir

-Mimiom.....Elle gémit tout à coup et se serre contre lui. "Aah....C'est doux...." ( BOM )....."Gyaah!! Pourquoi tu m'a frappé ?!" Se plaint t-elle de cette douleur à la tête, névrosée et en pleurs, les deux se trouve déjà debout à se moquer entre eux. Il la dispute sur son comportement avant d'enfiler sa chemise et enroulée sa cravate ainsi que tout le reste de ses vêtements lycéen

-Ça fait cent fois que je te répète de ne pas venir dormir dans le lit des autres!! Dit-il frustrée maintenant

-Me dire ça ne changera rien! Quand je suis stressé, je ne me contrôle plus.....

-Tu ne te contrôle plus ? Mais tu ne fais pas ça avec n'importe qui, si ? Retourné et face à elle il était. Cette conversation l'intéresse beaucoup maintenant

-Bien sûr que non! Seulement aux personnes qui sont pas loin de moi! A la maison il m'arrivait souvent de dormir dans le lit de mon frère...._ ( "Encore.....Amu...." ) _Scénario d' Amu dans le lit de son frère_._ "Hein ? Peut-être que je le fais à n'importe qui en fait...."

-Ah, je vois! C'est pour ça que ton frère à fuguée! Dit-il mécontent

-Mais ici, c'est pas gênant. Elle eu une soudaine idée en tête, ça risque de le surprendre pour lui comme pour elle

-Pourquoi ? Demande t-il curieusement en refermant enfin tous les boutons de sa chemise

-Tant que je serai dans cette chambre, je ne le ferai qu'a toi....Elle était renfermée sur elle même quand elle lui dit ça

-Et alors ?

-Eh bien....j'aimerais te donner un gage pour que tu l'acceptes....L'idée est désormais en place et prêt à être livrée

-Hein de quoi tu parles ?

-Hum....Elle souffla pour sa question indiscrète. "Eh bien...euh.....embrasse-moi...." Elle le rattrape par le bras avant qu'il s'en aille

Il rougit tout à coup par sa demande. "Qu.....Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

-S'il te plaît....Je ne veux pas être qu'une simple amie pour toi. Elle le supplie pour ça, dans ses yeux à lui, il est d'accord. Il mit son pouce et son index sous son menton et la fixe. "Ikuto ?" Rougit t-elle

-Regarde-moi! Il rapproche doucement ses lèvres sans culpabilité. Pour elle, c'est submerger qu'elle ferme ses yeux en attendant le baiser

_-Est-ce que....je peux avoir confiance en toi ? _Leurs lèvres sont dangereusement très proche, jusqu'à...

-Ikutooo!! A l'instant ils fut contraint d'arrêter avec ce mystérieux bruit à l'extérieur

( TAC )....."Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Dit Ikuto en ouvrant la fenêtre mais à sa surprise une horde de lycéennes sont venus devant le bâtiment spécialement pour lui

-Yaah Ikuto!! Tu vas bientôt au lycée ? Demande une fille juste en bas

-On peut t'accompagner jusqu'à la grille ? Demande une autre

-C'est mon tour! Pousse pas comme ça! C'est la querelle entre elles, impossible de s'accorder

Avec toute cette émeute, le voisin d'en face se barricade devant sa fenêtre Ce bruit ne lui plaît plus et est beaucoup trop fort, qu'il s'adresse lui même à Ikuto

-Elles ont découvert où se trouvent ta chambre! Fais quelque chose! Elle font un de ses raffuts!

-_Toutes ces filles...._Penser Amu un court instant. Pour leur biens, il décide de fermer la fenêtre et marche dans la chambre

-Attends, je vais les calmer. Dit-il en franchissant la porte à peine close

-Il est vachement tôt encore! Explique Amu jalouse et évasive. Juste en face, toujours insupportable est ce bruit son voisin tape contre le mur assez mécontent

-Bouge-les! Elles font trop de bruits! Crié le voisin contre la parois où il fit entendre, contraint de subir tout ça Amu n'attend qu'une chose qu'il ne veux pas lui dire. Pour en être sûr elle s'adressa directement à lui avant qu'il ferme la porte

-Alors....

-Alors quoi ?

-Dis moi au moins que tu m'aimes! Dit-elle le rattrapant par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir

-Co....comme si j'allais dire un truc comme ça! L'ignorant elle, il ferme de suite la porte qu'elle est pas eu le temps de l'en empêcher ( CLAC )...

-Ah! At...._"Il ne m'a rien dit, c'est pas juste..."_

Juste derrière la porte Ikuto se pose beaucoup de questions, comme si c'était vraiment important pour elle. "Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je peux pas lui dire un truc aussi gênant!", durant le temps qu'il réfléchit encore dans son coin, il décide d'y remédier en allant comme il a prévu. Toujours dans sa chambre Amu alla piquer de l'œil les lycéennes en passant sa tête entre le cadre de la fenêtre

_-Est-ce qu' Ikuto ne ressent rien pour moi ? A cause de vous...._Elle les regarde avec une énorme aura maléfique et très agressif

-C'est qui ce moche ? Posée une lycéenne

-Il nous fusille du regard....déclare une autre

( BEEEH ! )...._C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'embrasser après tout....Et il n'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait."_ Le comportant d' Amu change devant l'émeute, qu'il n'en plaît guère

-CONNARD ! Dit-il une lycéenne, montrant le majeur vers le haut jusqu'à elle/lui

-Tire-toi de là!! Crié une autre fille

_-A part que le fait que je partage sa chambre, est-ce que je suis comme ses filles ? _Elle s'ajusta jusqu'à se poser sur le bord en s'adressant directement à elles. "Je ne bougerai pas!"

-Je suis sûre que t'a mère ressemble à rien! Insulter une d'entre elles

_-C'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à me calmer...Je voudrai connaître ses sentiments._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Après un tel poulailler la rue est désormais déserte, plusieurs heures plus tard nous retrouvons nos deux héros en classe assis à leur places comme tous les jours avec une nouvelle assez palpitante que le prof annonce.

-...Comme vous l'aurez compris...Il distribue les papiers à ces élèves, sans plus attendre Amu lis ce qu'il y' a marquer dessus et pour elle c'est le choque

EXAMEN MÉDICALE

date et heure : le 16 mai

à partir de 9H00

Les élèves devront se ressembler torse nu.

Les absents passeront la semaine suivante.

----------------------

Amu à cet instant eu les yeux grand ouvert et un front dégoulinant de sueur. Avec ce bout de papier ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de dissimuler qu'elle est en réalité une fille.

-Vous devez vous rassembler torse nu dans le gymnase. Le cours est terminée! Expliqué le professeur

-Ça craint! Cette fois ça va être dur de les duper! Dit Ikuto sur le bureau d'en face, lui aussi vient de lire le mot

_-Comment je vais pouvoir faire ? Que se passera-t-il si ma vie reprend son cours normal ? Je ne pourrai plus jamais me réveiller à ses côtés. Il ne me fera plus étudié. _Elle retrouva tout à coup fatiguer par la relecture de l'annonce. _"En plus...je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il pense de moi."_

-Et Hinamori ! Il te reste encore un peu temps...Alors va chercher une solution...Expliqué Ikuto

_-Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me raccrocher à cette école._

-Eh, tu m'écoutes ?...Ne s'apercevant pas de sa présence par le son de sa voix, il se retourne totalement étonné. Sa colocataire se trouvait dans les pommes et sur son bureau de celle-ci qui l'inquiéter

( BLAM )...HINAMORI ?! Dit-il paniqué devant la jeune fille inconsciente.

_-Je ne veux pas être renvoyée!! _Penser t-elle toujours dans l'agonie tandis que son voisin d'en face eu la peur se refouler dans tout son corps

Alors que son petit malaise n'était que passager dû à la fatigue et au stress, Ikuto l'emmène à l'infirmerie centrale du lycée et la coucha sur le lit pour son repos. Il attendu ensuite le retour du médecin.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui. Retournez en classe. Demandé le docteur à Ikuto

-Mais...

-Je vais le laisser dormir un peu pour le moment.

-Je vais y aller dans ce cas. Ikuto était là a coter d'elle tirant le rideau dans sa main. Il le lâche se tournant en plein pied vers le docteur. "Mais n'y toucher surtout pas! Prononcé t-il grognon

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que!!

-Ça va, j'ai compris, vous pouvez partir! Oust....

-Je ne plaisante pas! Docteur! Ayant entendu toutes les remarques et les choses à ne pas faire sur son camarade, le médecin poussa Ikuto à s'en aller. Désormais en route pour la classe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soucieux. _"Je m'inquiète trop, moi...."_

Dix minutes plus tard se sont écoulées, à l'infirmerie la jeune fille ne sait toujours pas réveiller, son sort en a eu raison. Après tout ce temps un élève s'aventure dans l'infirmerie, dont le seul but est d'avoir une conversation avec le docteur, en privée.

-Excusez-moi! C'était bel et bien Kairi, le délégué des internes, qui passait justement à l'occasion. "Docteur...J'ai quelques mots à vous dire au sujet de l'examen médical."

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kairi ? Réclamé le médecin

-Il y a un élève dont vous devriez vous méfier...( TULUTUTUT ).....Quand soudain il dû être interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de l'infirmerie médical

-Infirmerie, j'écoute ? Oui....Très bien! Entendu l'échange verbale entre la personne du téléphone et le médecin, Kairi remarque Amu/Tomoé dormant sur un lit alors que les cours ont toujours lieu. ( TCHAC )....Raccroche ensuite le téléphone, le docteur prit possession de sa veste avant de donner une réponse à Kairi. "..Je suis désolé mais je dois m'absenter. On peut parler de ça plus tard ?"

-Oui...Docteur. Il sortit en laissant derrière lui le délégué seule avec un autre élève, il est en effet attendu à une urgence. A l'heure qu'il est, Kairi en profite pour voir la/le malade, il tire le rideau pour la/le voir entièrement. "Tiens, quel surprise! Je ne pensais pas te retrouver ici...Juste avant l'examen médicale!"

-Ouh....Gémit-elle d'un coup. Dans son état elle est particulièrement revente

-Abandonne et avoue que tu es une nana....Après son expression de cet instant, elle lui attrape la main en étant encore endormie. "...? Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Eh ?!" Il se sentit tirer sur le lit à coter d'elle. "Ouah! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?" Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille est en larmes devant lui. Il se sent crispée à la voir toute triste

-J...Je ne veux pas partir... Marmonne t-elle à voix douce avec des larmes s'accumulent sur ses joues

( BABOM )...Ah....Soudain elle lui fit une tête monstrueuse qu'il prit peur. La vrai raison de son état est lui. Depuis son retour en cours, Ikuto est tellement inquiet pour elle/lui qu'il retourna aussitôt à l'infirmerie. Une fois sur place il vu Kairi et Amu ensembles sur un lit, côte à côte. Très jaloux il se rapproche et l'agrippe par la taille brusquement, alors qu'elle est baveuse de son rêve

-Je te pris d'excuser mon camarade de chambre pour ses bien vilaines manières. Dit Ikuto devant le délégué, tandis qu' Amu est perché contre son bras, se réveillant enfin

-Ikuto ? Très surpris était Kairi, il ne s'attend pas à le voir

-Hein ? Où je suis ? Demande Amu encore dans son bras

-C'est rien! On s'en va!

-Mais....

Kairi les vu s'éloigner avec une expression dans sa tête, pensant qu'il devait le faire. "...A...Attends!" Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent sauvagement, tel une éruption volcanique.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Plus tard dans la journée vers 14HOO, Amu retourne à l'internat, fini dans sa chambre avec son colocataire. Son état est désormais stabilisée, elle est complètement guérit. Seule une révélation dite par Kairi l'a rend aussitôt joyeuse.

-C'est pas croyable! Kairi est en fait le fils du directeur! Et il m'a dit que j' était dispensée d'examen médical! Hum...mais pourquoi il fait ça tout à coup ? Bah on s'en fiche! Il suffit juste qu'en échange je reste avec lui toute une journée! Yahoo! Je veux bien porter ses affaires ou même faire n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rester ici! Hein Ikuto ?! Pris t-elle son courage à deux mains alors qu' Ikuto est sur la lecture d'un livre sur son matelas

-Laisse tomber!

-Hein ? Très surpris elle est, se demande pourquoi il ne veux pas. "Pourquoi c'est une super nouvelle, non ?"

-Les belles paroles cachent souvent quelque chose de moins reluisant. Tiens-toi tranquille et reste-là.

-P...Pas question, j'y vais!! Dit-elle en rupture

( TIC )...Toujours pas en accord avec elle/lui, il commence à s'énerver juste après. "Ça suffit! Change-toi et ferme-là!!"

-Mais..j'ai pas d'autres solutions! Je ne veux pas partir d'ici! Si je pars, je ne pourrai plus te voir tous les jours. Avec ses mots il est devenue perplexe et laisse tomber son bouquin, atterrit ensuite sur le sol. "Je ne pourrai plus dormir dans tes bras! Et puis..." Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux par la suite. "Et puis..." Sans avoir eu le temps de bouger, il l'enlaça contre lui, bien fermement, espérant ainsi arrêté ses pleurs

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Je te protègerai coûte que coûte! Prononce t-il à son oreille et là lâche prise. "Je sors."

-Hein ? Tu vas où ? Demande t-elle en séchant ses joues

-T'inquiète pas, reste là! Dit-il avant d'enfiler une tenue de civil qui comporte seulement un jean, un pull rouge, des baskets et une veste noir. Il partit en direction de la porte, la franchit et la referme derrière lui en la laissant seul. Une fois assez loin de la chambre il sortit son portable. ( BIP BIP )..."Allô ? C'est moi. On peut se voir tout de suite ?"

Toujours dans sa chambre Amu est morte de peur pour Kairi mais aussi pour Ikuto, les liens qui les unit vient d'être perturbé. _"Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Pas de bêtise j'espère! Il ne va pas se battre avec Kairi au moins ?"_ Pense t-elle en serrant ses doigts contre le pantalon. _"...C'est le fils du directeur! S'il était renvoyés à cause de ça..."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Très soucieuse, le seul moyen d'en être sûr est d'aller carrément sur place. Elle doit agir au plus vite, pour cela elle sortit de l'internat dans sa tenu de lycéen et alla en ville à sa recherche. _"Je ne peux pas le laisser faire!!" _Elle courra devant les passants à toute vitesse. Prenant place dans la rue pour souffler, elle fut interrompu par une jeune fille blonde avec de très grande couettes sur les cotés. Elle se trouvait justement en face d'elle/lui

-Tiens ? Tu ne serais pas pas le camarade de chambre de Tsukiyomi ?

_-GH! Elle connaît Ikuto ? _Amu décide de l'ignorer en passant à coter d'elle. "Excusez-moi, je suis pressé!"

-Tu ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il est ? Tsukiyomi...

-Hein ? Pourquoi....Amu se tourne vers elle, très intéressée par la question qu'elle lui demande

-Il a demandé..à ce qu'on se voie en urgence.

-Ce...Comment ça ? Pose t-elle/il. Mais un cas non prévu la perturbe par l'arrivé soudaine du délégué des internes, qui est justement venu à sa rencontre.

-Hinamori ! Attire Kairi

_-Ooh, quel beau mec!_ Penser la jeune inconnue

-Kairi! Dit Amu

( OUF )...Je suis content que tu sois finalement venue! Tu veux aller où ? Il lui prit la main s'en hésitation

_-GAAH, ils se tiennent par la main..._

-Ah...euh..._Elle ment n'est-ce pas ? Il ne m'aurait pas laissée en plan pour voir une autre fille, n'est-ce pas ? _Kairi...euh je....Ils se tiennent désormais main dans la main devant l'inconnue et partit s'installer au parc. _"Je peux lui faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Assis sur un banc, ils discutaient. Amu penser que c'était sérieux entre eux mais ce qui l'à dérange plus c'est la fille qu'elle vient de rencontrer juste à l'instant. "Je t'ai dérangée Hinamori ?"

-Hein ?

-Je t'ai forcée à sortir avec moi, alors maintenant tu me déteste ? Je sais que c'est lâche mais j'ai l'intention d'user et d'abuser de mon pouvoir autant qu'il me plaira.

-Autant qu'il te plaira ? Ce n'est pas seulement pour aujourd'hui ?

Il acquitta. "Ça...Si tu sors avec moi, je ne révélerai pas ton secret." Dit-il du regard

-Hein ?

-Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, si ? Soudain pendant qu'il lui parle, elle vu le même garçon habillé comme l'est Ikuto juste avant de partir, à un centimètre prêt de la tête du délégué. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demandé Kairi. Ses yeux tremblés, elle le reconnu lui et aussi la fille marchant côte à côte. "Hinamori ?" Appelé Kairi

_-C'est Ikuto...Avec la fille de tout à l'heure..._

Ikuto les vus à son tour, tous les deux sur un banc. Il lui avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas bouger de l'internat mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, pendant ce temps la jeune fille à ses coter sortit son portable et l'ouvra.

Amu n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était le choc pour elle, elle se souvient de tous les mots qu' Ikuto à prononcé avant de partir. _"Ne t'inquiète pas....Je....te protègerai...."_

-Hinamori ? Le délégué est confus de tout ça et aussi de l'état d' Amu

_-....Alors...ces mots...._Une larme tombe soudainement sur le sol ainsi que d'autres. _"Tous ça n'était qu'un mensonge..." _Pleure t-elle

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interrogé Ikuto

-Tiens ? Le garçon de tout à l'heure...Dit la fille

-Qu'est-ce que...Répète Kairi en se levant brusquement

-Allons-nous en, Kairi! Appelé Amu

-Attend! Dit Ikuto marchant vers elle pour attraper l'autre

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires! Répond Kairi

-Ikuto, c'est maintenant ou jamais! Allez vite! Préviens la jeune fille blonde, il se tourna vers elle lui envoyant le signal

-TSS ! _"A moi de jouer."_ Ikuto empoigne le pull de Kairi et le rapprocha de lui. Autour d'eux les personnes y participer

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande une passante

-Une bagarre ? Demande un autre

La jeune fille blonde est prête à faire le cliché. Totalement chamboulé, Amu vu Ikuto embrasser si soudainement le délégué sur la bouche, un baiser enflammé. Ils sont tous stupéfait par cette action.

_-....Ah....Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!_ Pense Amu, toujours en larmes

-NGH....Est le minuscule bruit qui sort de la bouche du délégué

-Eh....Ikuto sépare enfin ses lèvres de ceux de Kairi comme mission accomplie et le lâcha. "Tu l'as eu ?" Le délégué est dégouter et ne flancha pas

-C...C'est dans la boîte...Dit Utau/fille blonde, enfin obtenu le cliché ou plutôt la photo des garçons qui s'embrassent. "Ce que je redoutais qu'il arrive quand tu es entrée dans un lycée de garçons....est finalement arrivé!"

-Allez, fais-moi voir sœurette! Dit-il lui prenant le portable de ses mains

_-Sœurette ?! C'est sa sœur ?! Que..._Amu s'interroge sur ce malentendu, tandis que Kairi s'en remet petit à petit

-Mais pourquoi...Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Ça ne se passera pas comme ça!

-La ferme! Promets-moi de ne plus t'approcher d' Hinamori sinon j'enverrais cette photo à tout le monde! Il lui montre le portable avec l'avatar

_-Hein ? _Penser Amu

-Je vais d'abord l'envoyer au directeur! Donne-moi son adresse!

-AAH ! Arrête-çà!! A quoi ça te servirai de faire ça ? Ça ne fera pas du bien à ta réputation, non plus!

-BOF....Moi, je m'en fous totalement! Même si tout le monde voit cette photo...Il regarde Amu, alors que les rumeurs circulent très vite autour d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demande un couple

-Il y a deux garçons qui se sont embrassés! Dit un autre homme

-Mais...Prononce Kairi

Ikuto se rapproche d' Amu, sans aucune larmes qui coulait. "Ça ne me dérange pas....Pour Hinamori, je supporterai n'importe qu'elle honte!" Elle est surprise dans sa voix. "Excuse-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant...Hinamori..." Les larmes de la jeune fille recommence à tomber, elle est submergée. "Je t'aime!" Puis il l'embrasse sur les lèvres tendrement et affectueusement, ferment par la suite leur paupières et laissant cours à leur sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Tous le monde pouvaient s'en mettre plein la vue, y comprit Utau. Il séparèrent enfin leurs lèvres sous le choque des passants

-Eh! Ikuto!! Alors t'es vraiment homo comme ça....Dit sa sœur en colère

Juste en face d'eux, le délégué compris sa défaite et abandonne son jeu. "Et merde..."

Non loin d'eux, une jeune garçon très familier était caché sous sa capuche pour sa discrétion. C'est son frère, il se trouvait actuellement caché près d'un mur en observant sa sœur avec un autre gars. "Amu....Qu'est-ce que tu fais habillé comme ça ?"

-Rentrons! Demande Ikuto

-Oui! Répond Amu

Le jeune couple souriait l'un à l'autre avec harmonie, main dans la main ils retournèrent en route pour l'internat......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14 pages en tout, cela m'a pris plusieurs jours pour le faire. Aussi je m'aperçois qu' Amu pleure souvent! C'est tout à fait normal quand on se s'en trahis! Ce fut le cas avec mon premier petit-ami, il m'a plaqué à la cantine, alors que j'étais au collège *déçu*. Bon je passe, dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez enfin connaître le frère jumeau d' Amu ^.^

**EXAMEN S'IL VOUS PLAIT !!!!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**I**


	5. Secret quatre

Bonjour Lecteurs et amis. Je poste maintenant le chapitre 4 de "SECRET GIRL" et je suis un peu en retard! Je sais...Une nouvelle m'a apporter bonheur au fond, c'est la continuation du mangas et de l'animé Shugo Chara! J'ai bien-sûr regarder le chapitre 44, un peu ennuyeux mais m'a surpris à la fin, Ran, Miki et Suu disparaissent de leur panier, alors que Dia reste....Mystère ? Pour voir ce qui va réellement ce passer attendons le chapitre 45 du volume 11. Lec-tu-re !!!

**Merci à emilie2009, sarah, raffa, AMUTO FOREVER 3****, - Smilyy'****, UNE FAN, Miss-chan, Ayumii et Inconnu.. pour l'examen ^.^**

Dans ce chapitre : Ikuto considère enfin Hinamori (Amu) comme sa petite-amie, hélas Kairi montre à Ikuto son point de vue sur l'apparence d' Amu. Mais les choses vont être bouleversées par le retour et la présence soudain(e) de Tomoé, le frère jumeau d' Amu. Que va t-il se passer ? ^.^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Personnages / in

Amu = Héroïne

Ikuto = Sauveur et protecteur

Kairi = Délégué des internes

Un professeur de sport

Tomoé = Fugueur et frère jumeau d' Amu

Plus Quelques amies

* * *

_**ATTENTION JE NE POSSÈDE PAS "BOKU NI NATTA WATASHI" NI MÊME "SHUGO CHARA" !**_

_**

* * *

**_Une semaine de raccourci à été pour Amu. La jeune fille/garçon est désormais la toute première petite-amie d' Ikuto, une chance inouïe. Elle peut désormais circuler librement sans avoir à être confronter avec Kairi, depuis l'incident de la dernière fois entre lui et Ikuto, il n' y eu pas trop le choix. Il compris qu'il ne pouvais plus rien faire pour les séparer. Une nouvelle romance commence et cela sera très difficile de dissimiler qu'elle n'est pas réellement un garçon. Entre les cours, l'internat, ne pas pouvoir embrasser Ikuto sans que personne les voient, les changements de bandages....tout ça était très difficile pour elle. Et c'est ce jour, le plus captivant de tous, la course d'entrainement de marathon, un entrainement cruciale et pénible pour Amu. Dans lequel le prof ne l'aménage pas et la force à courir pour pouvoir monter sa moyenne. Elle courra à tout allure sur la piste ( Lieu/ L'internat, entre le grand grillage et le bâtiment des internes....), sous le regard de l'enseignent des autres garçons internes assez étonnés de sa forme et d'autres parties d'elle...La tenue de sport ( tee-shirt blanc et jogging )....

-HINAMORI ! Encore trois tours! On n'attend plus que toi!! Avertis le professeur à la jeune fille/garçon, dans lequel il la chronométré sur son endurance

-Fouiiih....Répondu Amu, courant encore sur la piste épuisée et en sueur. Pendant ce petit-contre temps, trois garçons ce sont regroupés de l'autre coter, faisant part de leur remarques sur Hinamori.

-Il a vraiment pas d'endurance! Il est pourtant pas épais! Il est même plus mince que moi. Dit l'un d'entre eux, un garçon assez costaud à lunette

-T'as vu ? Il a pas de poil au jambes! Et il à l'air d'être tout ramollo en plus! Ajoute un autre des trois garçons

-Ah ouais ? Demande le dernier

Quand soudain Ikuto surgit derrière eux sans un bruits, très gênée avec un petit signe de colère émanent de lui. "Hum...T'as touché ?"

-AAH, un peu! Déclare l'un d' entre eux souriant, sans s'apercevoir de la présence derrière

( BOM....~).....Les trois gars se sont retrouvée à terre dans l'agonie et terriblement mal en point, tandis qu' Ikuto s'écartiller les doigts pour les soulagés. ( CLAC...CLAC...)

-P....Pourquoi ? Se demande l'autre sur les deux autres

-Même moi.....Ajoute le plus costaud

Regard sur la fille, Ikuto était très soucieux et jaloux. Elle même le sentait et lui faisa un petit coucou pour lui. "Eh! Ikuto, tu me regarde ?" Dit-elle en courant

-Ouais! Fait-il pareille avec un lueur autour de lui, attirant les autres garçons assez perplexe

-Quoi ? Marmonne un

-Il a rougi....Dit un autre

-Regarde devant toi Hinamori! Crie le prof derrière elle. "T'es lent!"

-Hiii!

-La différence est flagrante entre les capacités physiques d'un garçon et celles d'une filles! Apparait Kairi subitement derrière, Ikuto étant très surpris de sa présence sur le terrain

-Kairi!

-Tu m'as bien eu la dernière fois....Ajoute Kairi désormais dans sa tenue physique

-Tu es venu dans l'espoir de pouvoir flirter avec Hinamori ? Tu veux que je sorte mon portable ? Face à face sont les deux jeunes hommes avec un aura très sombre autour d'eux, cela n'empêcher pas les autre d'être à l'écoute de leur conversation

-"Flirter" avec Hinamori ? Dit un autre garçon

Maintenant en face à face, Kairi dévoile sont petit manège assez courant. "J'en ai évidemment très envie mais....malheureusement pour toi, j'ai sport moi aussi." Reprenant leur esprits et la tranquillité il reprit la conversation avec Ikuto. "Je me fais du souci pour elle."

-Pourquoi ? Demande Ikuto avec sa petite serviette à la main

-Ouvre un peu les yeux! Il n' y a pas que les capacités physiques! Une fille n'a pas le même gabarit qu'un mec! Montrant-t-il avec son bras

-......

-Pour l'instant, ça va encore. Elle sort du collège et le fait qu'elle ait un frère jumeau peut expliquer sa petite taille. Mais...avec le temps, la différence va devenir de plus en plus évidente! Je ne connais pas ses raisons, mais elle est surement là à la place de son frère, non ?

-Et alors ? Où tu veux en venir ? Demande Ikuto assez mécontent. Depuis que leur discussion à commencer, un présence comme celle de la dernière fois se présenta de l'autre coter du grand grillage et de l'immense mur, il se sentit concernée et se rapprocha

Pendant ce temps, Kairi lui explique la solution pour elle. "Il faut vite le retrouver." Laissant Ikuto sans voix juste après cette annonce. "La pauvre à son âge...Elle ne peut même pas mettre des jupes..."

-Ça contrarie tes envies ? Enfoiré! Dit-il de retour face à face avec Kairi

-N'interprète pas mal mes paroles! C'est pas faux mais....Ce que je veux dire surtout...C'est que dans cette école...elle ne pourra jamais être elle-même....

-.....Silence d'Ikuto la regardant une nouvelle fois, puis retourna immédiatement la tête

En deux tours achevée, Amu arriva à 500 mètres de la ligne d'arrivée. "J'y suis presque!" Dit-elle essoufflé...( TAP...)...Fin du chrono pour elle.

-Hinamori, tu as 0. Annonce le professeur de gym en écrivant sur ces notes

Elle retourna vers Kairi et son petit-ami mourante d'épuisement. "T'as bien couru!" Remet Ikuto à Amu sa serviette

-PFF....Enfin fini....Après ce petit commentaire, elle observa devant elle une main serrer le grille en béton. "...." Voyant un inconnu recouvert avec sa capuche sur le visage, l'inconnue la remarqua et partit en courant sans dire un mot dans l'autre sens. Elle le reconnue et se précipita devant la grille. "Ah...Att..." Seulement c'était trop tard, il est déjà loin maintenant

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionne Ikuto

-Ah! R...Rien...Rien du tout.... Lui répond t-elle en surprise, elle retourna ensuite sa tête vers la grille. _"J'ai pas rêvé, c'était bien...mon frère ?! Il est donc resté dans les parages..._Se penche t-elle sur ce problème

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Depuis ce cour instant, sur l'histoire de son frère dans lequel elle étais très discrète, Ikuto l'emmene dans l'après midi en ville pour décompresser après une dure journée de sport. Il remarque la jeune fille uni-formé marcher bien silencieusement à ces coter dans cette rue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Eh, Hinamori! Dit Ikuto très inquiet

-Hein ? Ah...Quoi ?

-Tu es bizarre depuis le sport!

-M...Mais non, voyons! Tu vois, je suis on peut plus normale!

-Vraiment ?

-Oui! Dégouline t-elle de sueur en lui cachant la vérité

-Si tu le dit....Ikuto arrêta de parler avec elle, pensant à sa révélation. "...."

-Réfléchissons plutôt à ce qu'on va manger ce soir! J'ai envie de ragoût! Ah, mais je te donne mais carottes alors!

-Hinamori....Dit Ikuto puis s'arrêta

-Quoi ?

-Il es temps que l'on retrouve ton frère. Déclare t-il derrière elle, elle resta figée à l'écoute

-Hein ?

-On ne remettra peut-être pas la main sur lui tout de suite...mais je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas bien loin. Il n'a sûrement pas de fric!

_-Papa et maman ont dit qu'ils cherchaient dans la région et ses alentours._

-Si seulement on avait un seul petit indice....

-Lai...laissons mes parents se charger de ça! Dit-elle en se tournant devant lui avec un sourire. _"Alors...si Ikuto ne fais rien, on ne le retrouvera pas. Même s'il s'agissait bien de lui, il est juste venu voir comment j'allais. Sinon il ne se serait pas enfui...ce ...ce ne serait pas gentil de le forcer à revenir. Et puis si jamais on le retrouve...._Faisons preuve de patience! Je me sens bien ici!" Déclare t-elle devant lui, sans voir un signe sur son visage

-Tu es une fille! Répond t-il

_-Si on retrouve mon frère....je devrai partir..._Pense t-elle en déception

-Sois bien consciente de ça! Ne crois pas que tu pourras rester ici indéfiniment. Dit-il avant de lui chouchouter la tête avec sa main

-Je sais...._parce que je suis une fille..._

-Si tu le sais, alors tant mieux. Ils reprirent la route bafouée

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Maintenant de retour au lycée, Amu s'arrangea pour se comporter comme un garçon. Pour cela elle retourna en cours, prêtant attention de l'absence d' Ikuto pour déranger deux des élèves.

-Eh vous! Dégagez de là!! Avertis t-elle avec ses lunettes de soleil scotché au visage

-Hein ? Demande un élève

-Quoi ?

-...heu...u...une minute....consultant son bouquin des pratiques de l'homme et des comportements

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Demande le gars à son pote déboussolée, Ils le/la remarqué assez tendu(e) devant eux

( HOP...)...Referme t-elle le livre avec sa réponse. "C'est ma place, alors dégagez!! Sinon je vous éclate la tête avec ses altères!! Brandit t-elle ses gros objets devant eux

-AAAH......Marmonnent t-ils confus devant lui/elle

-Mh ? ! _Ça a l'air de marcher! _Pense t-elle, tandis que juste derrière elle il se trouvait très coléreux, Ikuto l'agrippa par le col. ( TCHAC....)...la trainant ensuite par terre devant les deux gars apeurée du visage d' Ikuto. "Ah....Ah...à l'aide!" Demande t-elle aux autres en gigotant, alors qu' Ikuto commencer à la trainer hors de la classe et du lycée. Se retrouvant ensuite à l'extérieur, il trouva un petit coin pour eux, pour s'expliquer....

-Mais t'as quoi dans le crâne ?! Tu comprend rien à ce que je dis ?!! Dit-il lui faisant la morale face à dos

-....

-Eh, écoute-moi....Demande t-il au silence de la jeune fille/garçon

-Je ne partirai pas d'ici! Si mon frère réapparaît, on verra lequel de nous deux est le plus viril! Dit-elle, s'excitant devant lui avec ses poids et caché derrière ses lunettes

-....Écoute....même si tu quittes l'internat, on pourra continuer à se voir!

-TU COMPREND VRAIMENT RIEN A RIEN !! Crie t-elle sur lui en tremblant avec ses altères. "Nous sommes ensemble 7 jours sur 7, 24 heures sur 24! Si je pars, on ne se verra plus que 6 heures par jours tout au plus! Même pas....si ça se trouve..." Marmonne t-elle doucement devant lui qui eu les yeux grand ouvert par un telle déclaration de sa petite-amie, les lunettes de la jeune fille tombèrent, libérant ses larmes de tristesse. "On ne pourra même pas se voir tous les jours....être toujours ensemble me paraissait pourtant si évident...je ne veux pas...." Ikuto la regarda sans dire un seul mot dans sa voix, elle se retrouva accroupis devant lui épuisée par ces objets dans ces mains, larmé par cette nouvelle démarche. "Je me musclerai! Regarde...J'arrive à porter ces altères longtemps déjà!" Dit-elle en tremblant comme une folle. "Je me fiche de devoir me couper les cheveux! Je deviendrai plus viril...." Remarquant ensuite Ikuto se rapprocher en fronçant ces sourcils. _"Il est en colère...mais...je me fiche qu'il me crie dessus." _Pense t-elle observant Ikuto se déplacer près d'elle en s'accroupissent. "Alors...."

-J'ai compris. Je ne parlerai plus de ton frère. Ajoute t-il lui tenant par la suite les deux mains d' Amu, faisant tomber ses altères sur le sol

-....Vraiment ?

-Oui. Alors n'en fait pas trop. Sois simplement toi-même! Moi non plus...je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi...Dit-il rapprochant son front contre celui de la jeune fille, soulagée de cette nouvelle.

_-Je suis soulagée...je suis si soulagé....nous allons pouvoir rester ensemble._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trois jours sont passée depuis, Ikuto subissait les caprices et les geste d' Amu presque tous les jours....( Dormir avec lui...Pratiquer les devoirs avec cruauté....Manger des cornets de glace lorsque qu'ils sortent...). C'était ça le programme pour elle. Son frère n'était seulement qu'un mauvais présage pour lui faire quitter l'internat, elle compris tôt au tard, qu'elle devra faire face avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui, dans l'après-midi, c'était loin le cas, le petit couple se promena en ville, en fin du cours scolaire. Ils passèrent par hasard devant un petite boutique de décoration d' intérieur. Elle s'arrêta devant avec Ikuto, en observant l'affiche qui se situer en bas d'un grand bac de lingerie.

_Prix spéciale_

**SOLDE**

NAPPES

Elle se rapprocha et prit un énorme tissus blanc, bordée sur les coter par couture avec des ruches dessinées dessus. Elle hésita sur ça. "OOH ! C'est mignon! On dirait une robe de princesse! Prononce t-elle joyeuse et enthousiaste en écartant ce qu'elle avait des ces mains

-Hum, c'est une nappe! Et on n'a pas de table, je te rappelle!

-C'est vrai, mais...On peut-être en faire un couvre-lit ? Dit-elle en toute simplicité puis partit vers la vendeuse de cet boutique. "S'il vous plaît!"

-Bonjour!

Ikuto resta très distrait et penchant sur cette question. "Hum...une robe de princesse ?" Marmonne t-il en voyant Amu s'adresser à la vendeuse

-Je vais l'utiliser comme couvre-lit!

-Comme couvre-lit ? Demande t-elle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fin de la ballade pour nos deux amoureux, désormais de retour à l'internat, ils se changèrent dans une autre tenue ( Pulls + sur-vêtements ) et passèrent en fin de soirée à la cantine pour manger. Un peu plus tard, ils prirent la direction de leur chambre rassasiés par sur ce qui vient dur giter dans leur estomac

-Fuu...J'ai le ventre plein! Annonce t-elle dans le couloir en compagnie d' Ikuto. "_Mon frère ne s'est pas remontré depuis."_

-Ne mets pas tes carottes dans l'assiette des autres!

-Mais j'ai horreur de ça!

-..... Air mécontent derrière elle

-_Ce n'était peut-être pas lui en fait..._

-Il faut manger tous tes légumes!! Dit-il encore derrière, Ils arrivèrent devant la porte sans penser à ce qui les attendent de l'autre coter, une grosse surprise...

( CLAC...~)...Et voilà! On est arriv....( BATAM....)...Referme t-elle de suite la porte devant elle effronté

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dépêche-toi d'entrer!

-I...Il y a un voleur...

-Un cambrioleur ?! Dit-il affolé

-Oui...alors...il ne faut pas entrer....

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!! Il faut le choper!!

-En fait, c'était un cafard!! Un énorme cafard!

-Quoi ?! Allez, écarte-toi! Dit-il en colère en frappant la porte et l'ouvrit sans hésiter. ( VLAM....)..."Je vais l'écraser!!"

-Ah....Dit-elle apeurée en se mordant les doigts dans sa bouche

A peine avoir franchi la porte, il fut surpris de voir un garçon assis sur le lit d' Hinamori. "Ce n'est pas très prudent! Vous avez laissé la fenêtre grande ouverte...." Dit le garçon très méfiant

-T'as du culot de nous dire ça, sale voleur....Déclare Ikuto avec son once de colère. "Hm ?"

-......Silence de la jeune fille à ces coter

De suite Ikuto remarqua un petit détail près. "....Tu ressembles à Hinamori....non ?"

-Où...où tu vois ça ?! Il ne me ressemble pas du tout! Dit-elle devant son petit-ami

-Mais....

-Euh....b...Commence à dire le garçon

-Je te dis qu'il me ressemble pas!! Foutons-le dehors!

-Bonsoir, je suis le frère jumeau d'Amu.

_-Pourquoi dieu me fait-il subir ça ?_

Tous ce passa très vite dans leur chambre, Tomoé était là, désormais dans leur chambre. Il passe une dizaine minutes à discuter avec sa sœur. Elle trouva réconfort sur le lit d' Ikuto en se repliant, alors que lui était debout.

-Et alors ? Où t'étais jusqu'à maintenant ? L' interroge t-elle déçus

-J'aimerais devenir photographe....alors je travaille comme apprenti. En échange, je suis nourri et logé...mais quand j'ai su qu' Amu était dans cette école à ma place....j'ai pensé que je devais rentrer...

_-Photographe ? _Pense t-elle en regardant Tomoé

-Excuse-moi Amu, mais où est donc passé ta couleur d'origine ?"

-Hein ? _Ma couleur....il veux parler de mes cheveux...? _Se demande t-elle ou fouillant le dessus. "Oh...ça c'est...c'était pour te ressembler! Tu étais partis, je devais la changer, quoi...."

-Vraiment ? Alors tu es comment en réalité ? Demande Ikuto curieusement

-Euh...ils étaient rose avant que je sois ici, maintenant c'est logique!

-Ça va, calme-toi, c'était juste une question! Et puis aussi j'adore le rose. Répond t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle

_-Je le savais....il aime tout chez moi!_

Il mit internent à leur discussion, où Tomoé reprit la où ils l'en était. "Je sais que c'est un peu tard mais....je voulais m'excuser auprès d' Amu avant de rentrer à la maison. Alors je suis passé ici.

-Deviens un grand artiste!! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi! Répond sincèrement la jeune fille à son frère

-Gh...je ne peux pas...

-Pourquoi ?! C'est super!!

-Je n'ai aucun talent.

-......Silence Amu

-......Silence Ikuto

-Le professeur n'arrête pas de me le répéter. "Lorsque tu sentiras que les choses sont là où elles doivent être, l'obturateur se déclenchera de lui même...." Mais quoi que je puisse regarder, je ne ressens rien. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Alors....

_-Tomoé n'en fait qu'a sa tête. Vouloir rentrer juste à cause d'un échec, ce n'est pas digne d'un homme. C'est trop égoïste! Je n'accepterai pas ça! _Pense Amu très déçu des efforts de son frère pour miser sur le métier de photographe

-Rentre chez-toi! Demande Ikuto en couvrant son visage dans ses mèches

-Oui, va t'en Tomoé! _Même Ikuto le dit. Moi je ne partirai p...._

-Non! Trous noir dans cette mystérieuse chambre, c'est à Amu qu'il à dit...."C'est toi qui doit rentrer....Amu...."

-.....Choqué de sa réponse. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est Tomoé le fautif! C'est à lui de partir!!"

-Ne sois pas stupide! Ça devait par arriver. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

N'avalent pas son discours, elle prit la nappe qu'elle avait acheté aujourd'hui dans ces doigts et le jeta sur la figure de son petit-ami. "C...CRÉTIN !!"

-Eh! Dit-il subitement en voyant la jeune fille ressortir par la porte sans l'empêcher. ( VLAM....)...."Tss....Tu vas rentrer voir tes parents, non ? Pars pendant qu'il fait encore nuit! Déclare t-il à Tomoé et ramasse la nappe tombé sur le sol

-Hum...A....Alors....Marmonne Tomoé en se sentant arrêter par la voix d' Ikuto

-Et cette fois...ne prend pas la fuite! Si tu la fais souffrir encore une fois...je te le pardonnerai jamais! Avertis t-il avec le tissu dans sa main

-....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prenant un peu de recul sur ce qu'elle vient de traverser, elle se faufila dans un petit coin hors de l'internat. Assis sur l'herbe et appuyer sur un mur, en plein milieu de la nuit, un discours...."Il fait sombre....." Soudain elle entendu un bruit qui faisa battre son cœur beaucoup plus vite. "Le vent...souffle de plus en plus fort...j'ai peur...._Et si je retournais dans la chambre ? Non...si je reviens maintenant il me forcera à rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux pas...._Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis...."

( CRSH....? )....Bruit inquiétant se rappochant d'elle. ( CRSH....CRSH....)..."_Y a quelque chose qui s'approche. Un satyre ? Un chien errant ?!" _( CRSH....), elle observa par la suite un main dans la pré-nombre, cette main faisa un geste devant elle très apeurée. "YAAH !!_ Au secours...." _Le disant par peur, elle sentit quelque chose sur sa tête accompagné d'un jeune homme

-Tu as eu peur princesse ? Demande Ikuto à la jeune fille, dans lequel il avait mis la nappe blanche sur sa tête

-Ikuto....ah...( PAF....)....Elle le repoussa violemment loin d'elle. "Non! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça! _Ça ne suffit pas."_

-.....Même quand tu seras loin de moi, je penserai à toi! Déclare t-il à elle, désormais dos à lui pour lui cacher sa tristesse. "La nuit, tu occuperas mes rêves...comme ça, on pourra quand même se voir! Je t'aiderai à faire tes devoirs. Et tu mettras des jupes à nos rendez-vous! Comme ça, je serai fier de me promener à tes côtés!"

-Mais je serai triste à chaque fois qu'on se quittera!

-Alors tu n'auras qu'a t'endormir contre moi! Je te ramènerai pendant ton sommeil. Prononce t-il prêt à la prendre contre lui, de l'autre côté du mur, Tomoé essaya de les trouvais, mais sans résultat. Quand il attendu brusquement la voix d' Ikuto.

-C'est bizarre! Je ne trouve plus le troue....Disant ça, il se rapprocha et se cacha près du mur en voyant Ikuto enlacer Amu, la voile qu'elle avait sur sa tête vola au rythme du vent, une vrai princesse était représentée. Tomoé fut stupéfait et incroyablement émus de ce spectacle.

Ikuto repris ces mots prononcée, tenant bien fermement la jeune fille dans ces bras en s'accroupissent. "Quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras chez toi et je t'appellerai dès le matin. Ça te va ? Aujourd'hui encore, je t'aime Amu!"

_-Je le savais pourtant...Lorsque que Tomoé reviendrait, je devrai rentrer à la maison..._La jeune fille tomba en larmes dès l'instant où Ikuto lui demanda de retourner chez elle

-C'est bien aussi, non ? Demande t-il

_-Pardon d'avoir réagi comme ça. Demain quand je me réveillerai j'irai au lycée pour filles...._

-Parle....Amu....Déclare t-il en lui donnant une bise sur son front

_-Alors....chaque instant qu'on passera pas ensemble notre amour grandira. Ce genre de relation, c'est bien aussi...._Amu ferma ses yeux sans une seule rent-cœur. "Oui...." Marmonne t-elle avant de s'endormir dans les bras de celui-ci

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le lendemain matin, le téléphone sonna sur le lit d'Amu, revente de ces derniers moment avec Ikuto. ( TULULULUT.....TULULULUT...)...."Hm...._je t'appellerai dès le matin....._( TULULULULT....)...Le portable sonna encore et encore, jusqu'à qu'elle ouvra enfin un œil sur le téléphone. ( PAF....)...."Ikuto!!"

_-Allô! C'est Hinamori!!_

-Je m'appelle aussi Hinamori....Ah, c'est toi Tomoé ?

_-Amu! Je suis peut-être un génie!_

-Hein ?

_-J'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration! Tout à coup!_

-Passe-moi Ikuto plutôt...

_-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être froide!_

- ? Se demande t-elle confuse en regardant la fenêtre

_-Bah c'est rien...je t'ai laissée mon adresse alors, si t'as un problème, appelle-moi! _( TCHAC....)..Raccrochant le téléphone, elle constate en se frottant les yeux une chose bizarre

( SST...SST....)...Il y avait des fenêtres comme ça à la maison ? C'est bizarre....Disant cela sans réponse, un bras était suspendu contre son épaule, en l'agrippant par le cou

-Réveille-toi!

-Ah! Que...comment ça se fait ?! Tu ne m'as pas ramenée dans la nuit ?! Où est ma maison ?! Dit-elle à Ikuto en regardant dans tout les sens

-Quel manque total de romantisme....Ajoute t-il en soupirant

-Comment ça se fait ?!

-Ton frère a finalement décidé de devenir photographe. Il t'a demandé de continuer à le remplacer.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui...on va pouvoir rester ensemble.

-Mais....toi, tu penses que serait mieux que je rentre, non ?

-Eh bien...je me dis que ce serait pas mal non plus de rester ensemble encore quelque temps....Dit-il à Amu, les yeux grand ouverts juste après

-Pourquoi ?!

-Pourquoi ? Ton frère l'a dit! Hum, moi aussi je le pense mais...

-Quoi donc ?!

-.....Rougit-il

-T'es bizarre tout à coup! Hm!

( POF...)....La rattrape t-il et la serra contre son torse. "Eh bien...l'endroit où tu doit être....c'est dans mes bras!" Juste à côtés d'eux, une note ainsi qu'une photos d'hier soir s'enlaçant, était placée sous le réveil

_En vous voyant tous_

_les deux, mon énergie_

_créatrice a ressurgi._

_Merci!_

_**Tomoé**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre, le prochain se mis très prochainement. Je remarque aussi que c'est très difficile de faire des descriptions, quoi que je n'ai jamais été très douée pour ce genre de chose. J'espère que vous l'avez appréciez ?

REVIEW & REVIEW

**J'ACCEPTE TOUS LES COMMENTAIRES ET LES QUESTIONS !!!!**

**/\**

**/\**

**l**

**l  
**


	6. Secret cinq

Bonsoir tout le monde, pardon pour le retard, mais je devais réfléchir pour m'améliorer dans mes histoires. Et pour trouver de nouvelles idées. Pour vous dire, chacun à son style d'écriture ! Je tâcherai de faire mieux au prochain chapitre et de proposer de meilleurs horizons. ^::^. Quand j'ai regardé mes statistiques, vous êtes nombreux à lire ! Mais pas beaucoup d'examens ! J'aimerais bien revoir les personnes qui ont appréciés cette story ! Pour Shugo Chara c'est de pire en pire ! Peach-pit à annoncé la fin du manga...mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur ? N'est-ce pas ? XD

**Merci à ces examinateurs / **

**Kyosan (message sur ton profil!XD), Louise, Dark Kagome (Kagome est l'amante d'Inuyasha et tu as changé ton pseudo ? chie...), ****Inconu .., AMUTO FOREVER 3, Ayumii, Miss-Chan, Raffa, Une fan, - Smilyy', sarah "Arigato pour les reviews!"**

* * *

Personnages/in

Amu : Héroïne et sœur jumelle de Tomoé

Ikuto : Beau gosse, athlète et petit-ami de notre héroïne

Kairi : Délégué de l'internat et fils du directeur

Rima : Meilleur amie d'Amu

Le professeur de sport

Plus quelques amies

* * *

**ATTENTION JE NE POSSEDE PAS «BOKU NI WATACHI» NI MEME «SHUGO CHARA»**

* * *

Résumé des chapitres précédents : _Lycéenne depuis le printemps, Amu vit dans un internat pour garçons, contrainte et forcée par sa mère qui l'a obligée de prendre la place de son frère jumeau, qui à fugué de chez lui. Bien entendu, si jamais cela se sait, la jeune fille se irrémédiablement renvoyée de cet établissement de prestige. Cheveux coupés, teintés et poitrine bandée, Amu tache de faire de son mieux pour faire illusion, mais Ikuto son compagnon de chambre, finit par découvrir le pot au roses! Attirée par sa gentillesse, Amu tombera finalement sous le charme du jeune homme._

_Mais la vie à l'internat est loin d'être simple! De la déclaration d'amour de Kairi qui a de lourd soupçons sur l'identité réelle de la jeune fille. Au retour de son fugueur de frère, l'histoire d'Ikuto et d'Amu est parsemée d'embuches! Surmontant chaque obstacles, ils choisissent pourtant de rester ensemble, seulement........_

* * *

C'est par un beau matin ensoleillée, qui illumina toute la pièce de leur chambre. L'air passer sous le conduit de la fenêtre et les rideaux étaient tirée vers le bas. Rien, ni personne s'y trouvais, à l'exception d'Ikuto qui se changea de sa course d'entrainement. Il retira son tee-shirt couvert de sueur quand il attendit un bruit de porte, il retourna délibérément la tête, encore en pleine séance de déshabillage.

- Dis Ikutooooo....., déclare Amu, sa poitrine collé contre son dos, lui touchant ses six pectoraux au niveau du ventre et les pinça

- Aie ! Ça va pas ! Il toucha l'endroit avec ses deux mains, sans l'alerté il sépara les bras de la jeune fille, qui s'étaient enlacer autour de lui. "Comment ta fais pour échapper à ma vigilance ?"

- Hé Hé.....Ouais !! C'était pas facile d'approcher sans faire de bruits !

La jeune fille enleva son sac de cours et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. "Ne me dit pas que tu as eu peur ? Trouillard !"

- Non... Ça te gène pas ?

- Quoi donc ? Elle sortit à peine la bouteille du froid

- Bah.....Qu' un garçon se balade torse nu devant toi ! La première fois que tu venue, t'avais pourtant l'air embarrassé, non ?

- Je m'y suis habitué ! C'est vrai ! Mais maintenant ça va ! Tira t-elle le bouchon et s'abreuva de cette eau

- T'es habituée ?, demande t-il

- Bah, je suis entourée que de garçons toute la journée ! Alors on finit par s'y faire ! Et puis, depuis toute petite, j'ai souvent vu mon frère se balader tout nu. Y a aucun problème de toute façon ! Tout les garçons sont faits pareils !

- Comment ça, ''Pareils'' ? Mais, mon corps à moi, c'est différent quand même, non ? Ça devrait pas te faire le même effet ? Brille t-il en sa présence

- Non, ça va ! Tu peux te déshabiller quand tu veux !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui sourit

- Ah...bon....

(TULULUT~~...). Le portable vibrer dans sa poche, elle le sortit et ouvrit pour consulter son message. "Ah ! C'est un mail de Rima !" Elle appuya sur [Message] et ouvrit une petite touche qui se trouvait actuellement sur le clavier. "Nous n'avons fait qu'un tout les deux !" Ouaah, qu'est-ce que c'est...?" Quand elle continua d'appuyer sur la touche, une image apparue. Elle vu, très choqué, sa meilleur amie toute nue avec un homme à ces côtés, couchaient sur le lit.

- ....

Il s'imagina des choses à son silence, Ikuto se prépara à dire quelque chose en remettant sa couette sur son lit. "Au fait, à partir de demain, je vais rentré plus tard le soir. On m'a demandé d'aidé au club de sport."

- .... .

- Tu m'écoutes ? Dit-il en se retournant vers elle mais il vu toute autre chose, la bouteille qu'elle avait dans sa main partit sur le sol, et les grosses flaques d'eau rongeaient la moquette. "Eh !"

- Hein....Ah....

Elle s'aperçut

- AAH, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

- Désolée....

- Dépêche-toi au lieu de faire le ménage ! Nulle le temps de répété, il aperçu Amu sortit de la chambre brusquement. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle à tout à coup ?" , il se dit très confus

Maintenant de l'autre côté de la porte, Amu ressortie son portable et regarda à nouveau le mail. "Je ferais peut-être mieux de lui répondre ? _Et en plus ça ma surprise! Nous n'avons fait qu'un, ça veut dire ce que je pense ?" _Elle regarda une nouvelle l'image. "_Ouahhh ! Rima est adulte maintenant !" _Elle serra encore plus le téléphone dans sa main. "Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien répondre à ça ? Ben ça ne concerne pas Ikuto et moi, non ?"

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, les deux jeunes tourtereaux s'étaient séparés chacuns de leur côté pour s'occuper, Ikuto à l'athlétisme et Amu dans le couloir. Elle marcha toute seule dans ce lieu, les mains derrière le dos.

- J'ai du temps libre. Ikuto est occupé par son club. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ?

Elle s'arrêta un instant, regarda par le travers de la vitre et aperçus Ikuto avec son groupe, en train de s'entraîner. "Il est là...même en tenue de sport, il est beau." Elle resta dans ces pensées et repris la marche. "_Haa...le mail d'hier_ _m'a rendu nerveuse mais....ça va mieux maintenant."_

- Hinamori !, appelé un de ses camarades derrière elle/lui

- Ça_ ne me fait rien de voir un garçon nu...._Elle se retourna pour répondre à l'appel. "OU.....GYAA !! Un homme nu ! Un homme nu !, dit-elle paniqué devant le délégué et son jouet qu'il possédé et emprisonnée avec son bras.

- Désolé, je t'ai fait peur ?

- Hein ? _C'est juste un mannequin...._

- Nous l'avons utilisé en cours. Je le ramenai en salle de science. Avoir peur de ça, c'est mignon !, ajoute t-il en souriant

- Non, ce n'est pas...pas du tout....

Il lui prit sa main constamment.

- Kairi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?!

- Si un jour, tu as des problèmes, viens m'en parler ! Et ne dis rien à Ikuto ! Le visage proche d'Amu, il lâcha ses main et passer en premier. "Je t'attendrais ! Compte sur moi !", balance t-il le bras

- Merci...._Je ne pourrai jamais me confier à lui et me taire devant Ikuto...finalement, je doit être encore un peu sur les nerfs pour avoir peur d'un simple mannequin..._, dit t-elle, son visage étonnée

- Oh, Hinamori ! Appelé un autre de ses camarades du couloir.

- Quoi ?

- On va se regarder un film un DVD dans le réfectoire, ça te dit ?

- Un DVD ?, demande t-elle

- Ikuto est au club, t'as un peu de temps, nan ?

- Oui...._Un film ? Ça m'aidera peut-être à me changer les idées ?_ Allons-y alors !

( PATIENTER )- !

(VLAM~~.......)"Je dois y aller ! Elle trembla dans tout les sens, y compris devant ses camardes qui quittaient les yeux de l'écran de la télévision

- Déjà ? C'est même pas encore fini ! Il bégaye à la jeune fille/garçon, tout en quittant les yeux de la télévision avec son pote

- Ça m'suffit !!, crie t-elle avant de refermer la porte sauvagement.

- Ah ? Ça l'a peut-être un peu trop excité ? Un des garçons se posa la question

- Je ne crois pas non...

Les bruits émis par la télé se fit entendre comme des gémissement d'une femme. "Haan....~ha~an" Il prit le DVD dans sa main. D'où le nom y était inscrit "La vierge ensanglantée"

- C'est sur qu'une fille peut-être choqué, mais....

Ses efforts n'étaient pas vains dans le couloir, elle voulait juste se faire à l'idée que ce serai un film romantique. Mais quand elle plaqua ses deux mains contre sa tête, elle se dit qu'elle aurait eu tort.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever ses cris de la tête..._Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? C'était flippant, on est obligé de faire tout ça quand on fait l'amour ? Je ne peux pas !! C'est donc ça qui plaît au garçons ?! Hein ? Mais alors...Ikuto aussi ?_

Elle retourna du précipice, sans pour autant éviter son petit-ami dans toute l'école, là c'était quelque chose de grave. Dans la soirée, elle entra dans sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau. D'un air inconsciente, elle commença les mathématiques.

- Bonsoir !, dit Ikuto à peine sortit de la douche, la serviette autour du cou et des gouttes d'eau glissant le long du corps

- Salut !....Elle se retourna et se mis à être rouge comme une tomate. Moitié-nu devant Amu, elle pu souffler qu'il avait encore le pantalon

- OUAH ! T'es déjà en train de faire tes devoirs ?

Il s'étonna rien qu'une seconde à la voir si rouge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- R...Rien. _Non...pas sur le visage..., s_ouffle t-elle ensuite et repris le crayon dans sa main

- L'exo n'est pas simple...Tu veux que je t'explique ?

- Hein ? Non, ça va....

Elle commença à taper la pointe contre le papier, mais elle se figea quand elle sentit Ikuto contre elle, posant sa main droite sur le bureau et l'autre sur la chaise.

- _Qu'est-ce..que j'ai ?,_ son cœur battant 10 000 fois plus vite

- Mais, tu n'as pas du tout avancé !

- Ça_ me brûle tout le long du côté droit !_, pensa t-elle sans risquer ses soupçons

- Y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

- Hein ?, tourne t-elle la tête et fait face à lui

- Tu es bizarre ces temps-ci...

Leur regard l'un envers l'autre était particulièrement enflammé. Ikuto ne pouvait plus la quitter du regard, ses yeux mauves transpercé ceux d'Amu. Il emmêla par cette occasion sa main dans la sienne.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi...

-_ Il est si gentil..._

Leurs peaux touchaient.

- S'il y a quelque chose, dis-le-moi.

Son nez frotter contre la joue de sa partenaire. Par un simple contact, Amu lâcha le stylo et tourna sa tête, tout prêt des lèvres d'Ikuto.

- Alors ?, il redemande encore une fois

_- Je me sens plus légère...hm...._

Les deux visages proche et leur lèvres se connectés par un simple regard. Il approfondi, en l'embrassant, comme un Kiss de second niveau, mais qui est sans la langue.

- _Hm...c'est tellement bon...si nous continuons..._

_Mais _ce fut à force de pensée, pour la belle Amu. Les images du film porno ainsi que du mail refit surface, comme des horreurs.

- N...NOOOOONNNNNNN !!

Elle le repoussa avec ses mains, sans un sourire cette fois

- Hein ?

- Ah ! Dé...désolée, je ne me sens pas bien...Il vaut mieux que j'aille me coucher... , fait-elle demi tour en direction du lit

- ....? (mécontent)

- Ah !! Il s'empara de son bras

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Hein ?

- Dis-le moi ! Ou alors tu ne veux plus te confier à moi ?, ressert t-il l'emprise qu'il à sur elle, le visage d'Amu choqué par cette question

_- Ça_ ne te regarde pas !! _Je ne peux pas lui dire !! _

- Hinamori ? Le visage d'Ikuto changea

- C'est bon, je ne suis plus une gamine ! Arrête de te mêler sans arrêt de mes affaires ! Elle commença à tirer le bras. "Lâche-moi maintenant..."

- Désolé ! Fais ce tu veux ! Dit-il en tournant la tête au mur et prit la direction de la porte.

- Où tu vas ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas que je sache !

- Ce...C'est vrai..., elle baissa la tête vers sol, alors que son colocataire referma la porte. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je n'y comprend rien."

Le lendemain matin, elle retourna devant la fenêtre comme l'autre-fois, pour voir Ikuto. Son visage de tristesse, elle décida t'appeler sa meilleur amie. Ses doigts tremblées sur les touches.

- _Ikuto va finir par me détester...Je ne veux pas que ça arrive ! _

Elle tient compte de composer le numéro = O13444-084538 /

Elle posa l'écouteur contre son oreille ......... ............ ............... bip

_**- Allô ?**_

- Allô Rima, c'est Amu.

_**- Amu ? Ça fait longtemps ! Tu as lu mon mail ? J'attendais que tu me répondes !**_

-....

_**- Amu ? Eh Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?**_

- Ouh....Ses larmes coulaient et tombaient sur le sol. "_J...J'ai besoin d'aide..."_

_**- Ah, désolée de t'avoir envoyé un mail bizarre !**_

- C'est pas ta faute, Rima...ouh...Mais.... je ne sais plus quoi faire...ouh...

_- __**Et il n'y a pas à une seule fille à qui tu pouvais en parler ? T'es où d'ailleurs ?**_

- Ouh...Eh bien...c'est un peu compliqué...ouh...ouh...

_**- Ne pleure pas Amu. Je connais la solution à ce genre de problème.**_

- Ah ? C'est quoi ? Ouh...

_**- Il faut que tu te fasses la main avec quelqu'un d'autre !**_

- "Me faire la main" ?, son visage figée. "...HEIN ?!"

_**- Pour t'habituer ! Avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu ne seras pas aussi nerveuse !**_

- Comment ça ?

_**- Il suffit qu'il se déshabille...et qu'il te laisse essayer différentes choses !**_

La jeune fille resta figée à l'écoute, quand elle entendit soudainement des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Le silence ce fit sentir et Rima continua la conversation.

_**- T'inquiète pas ! Il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait faire ça pour toi, non ? Une personne à qui tu pourrais te confier librement....**_

Cela arriva bien, le jeune homme en face d'elle avec un sourire au visage, n'était autre que Kairi. Il aurait senti pleurer dans son coin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinamori ?, demanda t-il, sous les yeux d'Amu, en pleurs

* * *

Une heure s'est écoulé depuis le début de la course, le prof mesura les kilomètres sur lequel ils s'étaient misés. Ikuto arriva de justesse à ligne de départ, et c'est par cette inconfortable chaleur qu'il se baissa le dos, en sueur.

- Fait chier !

- T'as pas l'air en colère Ikuto. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui, si tu veux ?, demande le professeur de sport

- Je me sens très bien ! Allez encore une fois !

Il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt. Torse nu, prêt pour la course.

Il posa ensuite son tee-shirt sur la rambarde et se prépara sur la ligne de départ. Un autre élève les rejoint aussitôt pour l'entrainement.

- Désolé d'être à la bourre ! L'élève fait signe

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ? Le prof en colère

- En venant j'ai croisé Hinamori en train de chialer dans les couloirs ! Fallait voir ça !

Ikuto se mit accroupis quand il entendit son camarade.

- Ahahah ! Quoi ? Et l'as laissé comme ça ? Demande un autre

- Ben, Kairi est venu le consoler. Et puis ils sont partis tous les deux.

Ikuto se figea quand il entendu le nom "Kairi". Il s'appuya sur ses deux mains et monta ses genoux.

- Et tu c'est où il sont partis ?

- Aucune idée ! Les deux jeunes garçons se tournaient vers Ikuto avant le déclenchement du chronomètre. "Tiens ? Au fait, Ikuto, c'est ton camarade de cham....

( FIIIUUUUUUU )....Ikuto courra à toute allure devant les autres, maintenant trop inquiet

- Qu'elle vitesse !! Ils marmonnent

Kairi...Je lui ai pourtant dit de ne plus l'approcher !, coure t-il sous le préau, puis passer par l'escalier, deux étages en dessous. "S'il s'en prend à Hinamori...Ça ne vas pas se passer comme ça !"

Il se renseigna partout, en cours de biologie, en anglais, devant un professeur.

- Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?!

Pendant ce temps ce temps, en salle de science, Amu tendit le bras devant le corps, le caressa sur toute la zone et se serra hermétiquement contre lui.

xxxxxxx

Revenant à Ikuto, il se retrouva face avec un élève de troisième année.

- Hinamori ? Aah, maintenant que j'y pense....

- Où il est ?!, dit-il en agressant celui-ci

- Dans la salle du fond...je crois...

- Merci !, partit t-il en courant

Quand il arriva devant la porte, il l'ouvrit mort d'inquiètude, pensant qu'il se faisait toute ses choses avec elle. Mais ce fut toute autre, il la découvrit, sur une table, serrant un mannequin dans ces bras. Son visage resta confus.

- Au moins, toi, je n'ai pas peur d'être dans tes bras ! Elle serra la poupée très serré, alors qu' Ikuto se tenu devant la porte à l'entendre.

- ...?

- Rima dit que c'est naturel de ne faire qu'un avec la personne qu'on aime, mais...Ça me fait peur ! En plus j'aurais honte de me montrer comme ça...devant celui que j'aime ! J'y arriverai peut-être avec le temps...mais...

-.... Silence d'Ikuto

- Non...Je ne crois pas que j'oserai...

Il comprit où elle en venait, et souffla. "Eh, infidèle !"

Se tient t-il derrière elle

- Ah ! _Il m'a entendue !! _

Elle descendit par la suite de la table et courra

- NE FUIS PAS !

- Mais je....! Ses yeux fermés comme elle essaya de lui échapper.

Dans le couloir menant à la salle de science, Kairi arriva content avec ses gobelets à la main. Il passa la tête dans l'angle de la porte, pour s'adresser à elle. "Tu as trouvé le mannequin Hinamori ? J'ai acheté du thé...Ça te dit...Il resta silencieux comme il vu les deux jeune amoureux, les bras l'un dans l'autre.

Ikuto la serra hermétiquement.

- Fuis si tu veux ! Mais je ne te laissera pas partir aussi facilement !

La transpiration d'Ikuto mouillé l'uniforme d'Amu

- Arrête...Lâche-moi..., dit-elle, rougissante

- Tu me croiras parce que...Regarde !

Il la poussa à baisser sa tête pour voir le sol.

- En se moment, nous ne faisons plus qu'un !

Il parla des silhouettes qui s'était tracé sur le carrelage.

- Alors...je ne peux pas te lâcher.

Amu referma à demi, c'est paupières. _"Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! Avoir peur d'un garçon aussi gentil...Il accepte d'aller à mon rythme_. _Mais moi aussi je dois changer. _

- Pour l'instant c'est bien suffisant ! Il mis sa main contre la nuque de la jeune fille. "Tu sais quand tu m'as repoussé, j'ai complètement perdu les pédales."

- Ikuto...Elle le prit à son tour contre elle.

- Tu m'a déjà prise dans tes bras plusieurs fois...pourtant...j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois...

_"L'enfant naïve que je suis...doit devenir un peu plus adulte..."_

_xxxxxxxxx_

Pardonner cette fin ridicule, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire le narrateur et changé toute mon écriture. Je me demande si je dois la continuer, parce que je me dit que ça devient....j'ai mis tant d' éffort la dessus, et j'ai envie de la faire. Autres que je n'ai d'idée dans d'autre chose. Mais j'envisage après la fin de Shugo Chara de faire des fics sur le manga "Naruto", désolé ! Le prochain chapitre, devrez apparaître Tadase, je crois...XD


	7. Secret six

Bonjour tout le monde! Pardon pour le retard, j'étais très occupé. Dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai annoncé qu'il y aura un nouveau personnage ? Je crois que oui... Quand vous serez à la fin, une partie est particulièrement chaud****. Ce ne sera pas un souci, je ne changerai pas la catégorie! Même si je suis pour les histoires M, une histoire T, est un bon début. Dans ce chapitre, il va falloir que je vous décris l'uniforme des lycéens, c'est mieux....(XD, même si je les répéter dans le chapitre 1)

( OMG / Uniforme garçon : Pantalon noir avec chemise blanche, cravate rouge et gilet à fermeture ( courbes rouges ), une paire de chaussure noir avec un peu de talon, Inclut : Une chemise blanche à manches longues

**Merci à ces examinateurs / **

**witchestelle****,DarkMouton,lesteak06370,Emma,Kyosan, Louise, Dark Kagome, ****Inconnu .., AMUTO FOREVER 3, Ayumii, Miss-Chan, Raffa, Une fan, - Smilyy', sarah**

* * *

Personnages/in

Amu : Héroïne et sœur jumelle de Tomoé

Ikuto : Beau gosse, athlète et petit-ami de notre héroïne

Kairi : Délégué de l'internat et fils du directeur

Tadase : Rival de notre héroïne **(profil dans le prologue)**

Plus quelques amies

* * *

**ATTENTION JE NE POSSEDE PAS «BOKU NI WATACHI» NI MEME «SHUGO CHARA»**

* * *

La semaine suivante, ils passèrent beaucoup de temps, ensemble. La phobie sur les hommes venait de disparaître dans la tête de la jeune fille. Se confier à quelqu'un et en parler était deux choses différentes, et même parfois cohérente. A peine être lever du lit, elle déclencha le réveil pour réveiller son amoureux. Celui grogna par ce bruit. Elle passa sa tête au dessus de la sienne et lui murmura "bonjour" sur les lèvres. Elle s'habilla ensuite dans une espèce de mini-placard, bien caché, pour pas qu' Ikuto la voit. Sa cravate maintenant en place, il ne manquer plus que les chaussures. Mais quand elle tourna la tête à lui, une partie de sa salive coulais de sa bouche, comme elle vu Ikuto, déjà en uniforme avec son sac d'école. Elle grogna, insatisfaite et se dirigea vers le placard à chaussures.

-Dis, tu en met du temps pour t'habiller ! Bientôt, je n'aurai pas le choix de partir tout seul !, dit-il la main sur la poignet de porte

-Ah ! Attend-moi !, demande t-elle alors qu'elle enfila son pied dans la chaussure, et remonta le talon qui s'était coincé. Elle mis ensuite son sac sur son épaule et se tourna vers le bureau, pour reprendre deux ou trois bricoles.

-Combien de temps il te faut pour te préparer le matin ?!, dit Ikuto, les mains dans ses poches

-Bah...je dois me mettre de la crème solaire, et pleins d'autres trucs....

Elle termina de ranger et sortit de l'autre coté de la porte avec Ikuto. "Euh...mince...mince ! Les clés ! Où sont t-elles ?!". Fouilla t-elle peu après son sac de cour

-Calme-toi !, dit-il en passant sa main sur son épaules et en étant très proche d'elle. "Je ne partirai pas sans toi !". Lui chuchote t-il à l'oreille, tandis qu'elle rougissa par son contact

Quand il recommencèrent, cette fois, à marcher dans le couloir. Ikuto eu l'envie de passer son bras gauche sur l'épaule de sa petite amie, et lui chouchouta les cheveux avec sa main qui l'a déposé sur sa tête. Mais au moment de se regardé mutuellement, la conversation devait reprendre. "Bon, on va en cours ?"

-Oui. Prononce t-elle d'une voix infiniment petite. Les pensées de celle-ci reprit le cours normal du temps. Cela fait presque trois mois qui sortent ensembles, et rien que d'y penser, cela en valait la peine. "_Ce serai si bien. Qu'un jour, on puisse le dire à tout le monde..." _Elle le regarda aisément, mais qu'en il avait finis de lui caresser la tête, elle tourna son visage à lui.

-Au fait Ikuto... jusqu'à quand tu vas devoir aider au club de sport ?

-Surement jusqu'à la fin du championnat ?

-Alors tu vas être encore pris ! Elle chuchota en tournant l'œil

-Eh oui !

Elle se mordit une lèvre avec ses dents du haut et penser. "_Nous sortons ensembles !" Enfin je suis sensée être un garçon mais..."_

La récréation se termina quand les deux jeunes tourtereaux passèrent devant un inconnu, probablement un élève. Mais comme il portait l'uniforme du lycée, cela en était bien un. A peine être arrivé devant sa porte, il enfonça sa clé dans la serrure et tourna la tête pour observé les deux garçons, côte à côte. Son regard en dit long, et ses yeux étaient sauvagement sur eux. Serai t-il un nouveau rival ?

* * *

En première heure d'après-midi, Ikuto avait bel et bien athlétisme. Pour l'encourager, Amu s'installa sur l'herbe, juste à quelques mètres de la grande grille. Assisse et les bras sur ses genoux, elle attendu silencieusement.

-YAAH !! IKUTO !!

Elle tomba à plat sur la pelouse, dans la surprise comme tout le monde, les jeunes lycéennes se barricadaient devant l'entrée. Et en bien plus grand nombres.

Tout à coup jalouse, sur les attention des jeunes filles envers Ikuto, elle/il les aveugla en gigotant ses mains.

-Tu gênes ! C'est de l'argent que tu veux c'est ça ? Crié la foule de lycéennes

-"_Mais" _Allons, allons ! Arrêter de regarder ! Allez vous en, s'il vous plaît !

Des pas arriva derrière elle/lui.

-Tu attend Ikuto ? Parla la voix de derrière

- Hein ? Elle tourna la tête et vu un garçon blond, les cheveux arrivant jusqu'au épaule, avec une coiffure bizarre. L'uniforme du lycée qu'il portait, n'avait rien d'inattendu. "Mais...tu es dans ma classe. Hotori...c'est ça...?"

-Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ? Se rapproche t-il en souriant

-Bien sûr ! _C'est rare qu'on m'adresse la parole._

-Merci.

Amu se rassit sur l'herbe, mais cette fois avec lui. Elle tourna la tête, mais lui ne tourna pas le visage. Quand elle sentit un grincement sur le sol, cela était en fait, son camarde d'à côté, il se colla à elle, si soudainement.

-... _Il est collé à moi..._, pensa t-elle en surprise. "Tu ne fais pas de sport ?" Les mots sortit soudainement de sa bouche comme elle était surprise

-Nan. Et toi Tomoé ? Passa t-il son bras sur ses épaules, familièrement

Elle se gela, qu'il la touche.

-?! Euh...ne te colle pas à moi comme ça..., dit-elle le souffle saccadée

-Pourquoi ? Ikuto ne se gêne pas pour le faire tout le temps pourtant !, dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils

-Ah...mais..._Hein ? Il nous observe ?_

-Tu sais ça fait un moment que je me dis ça mais...tu ressembles vraiment à une nana ! Chuchote en silence, tout proche du visage d'Amu

-... GLUP !!! P...P...P...PAS DU T... Essaya t-elle de se libérer de son emprise

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! Une voix retentit devant eux. Ikuto se remit de sa course, mais pas au point de voir sa petite-amie bavardé avec un autre mec. "Ne t'amuse pas avec lui !" Fait-il sa face de colère devant Tadase

-Ikuto..., prononça Amu

-Ne te fâche pas !, dit Tadase en ricanant

Ils se relevèrent ensemble, à tel point que le petit nouveau se rapprocha d'ikuto et posa sa main sur son épaule. "Je l'ai juste taquiné parce que vous vous entendez bien !

-Quoi ?

Il serra le tissu d'Ikuto dans sa main. "Sur ce...." Sans avoir achever sa phrase, il les laissa en plans, et partit les mains dans ces poches

Le voyant partir, Ikuto retourna vers elle/lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

-N...Non...rien de particulier...

-Fais attention ! Certains types peuvent se montrer très perspicaces ! Comme Kairi...

-Oui..., soupire t-elle. "_Il m'a juste dit que je ressemblait à une fille. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire..."_

Ikuto la regarda encore une fois. Quand elle lui tourna le visage avec son sourire, il baissa sa garde, et emmêla sa main dans la sienne.

**DING~~~~DANG~~~DING~~~~DANG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-Oh, déjà !, dit-elle à haute voix, mais quand elle commença à bouger, sa main rester bloqué en bas. "Euh...Ikuto! Ta main s'il te plaît! Je ne n'aime pas trop ça, et tout le monde va nous regardé!", son cœur menti tout comme son corps. Elle se disait dans sa tête, que c'est une grande première de ressentir cette sensation, être main dans la main.

-Bon, très bien ! Lui lâcha t-il sa main et passa devant avec sa serviette. "N'oublie de venir tout à l'heure."

-Hum...Acquitte t-elle, alors qu'il s'éloigna, elle posa sa main contre sa joue, toujours aussi chamboulé. "_C'est si bon...d'être caressé à cette endroit..."_

La sonnerie retentit dans les classes et tout les élèves était désormais, libre des cours. Chaque professeurs sortis des classes, accompagnés de certains élèves. Quiconque pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur, même pour les études. Dans la classe où était Amu, plus de la moitié des élèves, sortis. Elle/il enfila sa veste et rangea son cartable, toujours assises à son bureau.

-Salut ! Tadase passa sa tête au dessus de la sienne.

-OUAH ! Sursaute t-elle

-Ikuto est au sport ? Tu vas l'attendre encore ? Il agita sa main devant le visage de la jeune fille

-_Encore lui ! Étira_ t-elle en même temps son cahier et quitta son bureau. "E..Euh...aujourd'hui...je pensais rentrer..." Elle passa toute à côté de lui

-Pourquoi tu me tapes l'esquive ?

-Hein ? Retourna t-elle la tête

-Je veux juste qu'on soit amis ! C'est pas sympa ! Sans sort -il avec une coulée de larmes

-Ah...dé..désolé ! C'était pas mon intention..., dit-elle tristement

-Ça va ! Je suis chiant, c'est ça ?

Amu se joingna à lui, les erreurs le concernant était particulièrement tout faux.

-Pas du tout ! On peut-être amis si tu veux ! D'accord ? Agite t-elle ses mains

-Tu mens. Snif...

-Non ! C'est vrai !, annonce t-elle joyeusement

Tadase lui sourit tout à coup, et lui agrippa sa main gauche

-Alors sortons tous les deux !

-Hein ?! Quoi ?! "Tous les deux" ?!, dit-elle, choqué

Il la traîna ensuite dans le couloir du lycée, devant tout ce petit monde d'élève, mais qu'en elle passa devant la fenêtre, elle serra sa main pour se libérer de lui.

-Attend ! C'est-à-dire que..., dit-elle, alors que Tadase la tirait avec lui

-T'inquiète ! T'inquiète !

-Mais....!, dit-elle dans l'affolement

* * *

Durant le temps qu' Amu passait dans la classe, Ikuto continua de s'entrainer pour la course qui aura lieu dans 3 semaines. Avec ses profs et les autres adversaires du terrain, il remit des petits coupons de réservation pour les places.

-Tu n'oublieras pas de venir ! Et toi, ne touche pas à ça !, hurla t-il dans tout les sens, en les remettant

Il retourna ensuite prendre son linge dans son sac, et prit la direction de la piste.

-C'est motivant ? N'est-ce pas Ikuto ?, demande un de ses camarades de 3ème année, à côté de lui

-Pas vraiment ! On n'est pas prêt !

-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tiens ? En y pensant....Hinamori ne viendra pas aujourd'hui...?, jeta t-il un œil autour de lui

-Ouais ! Ikuto souffla en mettant sa serviette autour du cou. "C'est rare....qu'il soit pas là....", prononce t-il, inquiet

* * *

Pendant ce temps, en ville, Tadase prit une corné de glace à la vanille et une autre à la pistache, devant le marchand. Il s'enfuit, en rejoignant ensuite la jeune fille qui l'attendait silencieusement dans le parc. Il s'y arrêta, alors qu'elle se trouva devant un banc.

-Tiens ! Mange ! Remit-il la glace

-OUAAH ! T'es sûr ?, demande t'elle/il dans l'excitation

-Oui, c'est pour te remercier de m'avoir accompagné.

Elle commença à la lécher de la pointe de sa langue. "Merci !", dit-elle, déjà en attaquant sa glace. "_C'est quelqu'un de bien en fait..."_Amu se contenta de soupirer contre la saveur de sa corne, mais une question la turbiner. "Pourquoi moi en fait ? Je ne suis pas super drôle !"

-Pourquoi ? Fait-il avec son sourire malicieux. Il se retourna pour être à dos d'elle, toujours avec se sourire à la bouche. "Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas comme les autres mecs."

La pauvre se retrouva dans une situation critique, tellement qu'elle enfonça son doigt dans sa glace. Elle hurla ensuite, mentalement qu'une glace soit congelé intérieurement. "....Hein ?", demande t-elle dans la confusion, alors qu'elle lécher la substance sur son doigt. Amu n'aurait rien retenue de la leçon d'Ikuto, juste avant qu'elle parte ? Pour cela elle repensa de sa mise en garde contre ce garçon. "_Fais attention ! Certains types sont très perspicaces ! Comme Kairi...."_, la voix d'Ikuto résonné dans sa tête, cela était vraiment le bon moment pour le découvrir. "_N...Non...._", fait-elle avec ses yeux sur lui.

Kairi retourna sa tête en rougissant. "Tu m'intéresses.", il se rapprocha d'elle et se mit juste en face

-_Il ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'il a ressenti ma part de féminité et qu'il est amoureux de moi ?! _

Maintenant proche de la jeune fille, Tadase continue ses petits gestes pour la faire craqué, quand à elle, elle recula par impression qu'il voulait d'elle. "Voyons...c'est un peu gên...."

-Pourquoi ?, dit-il. "Ou peut-être que tu sors déjà avec Ikuto ?", son visage se trouva dangereusement proche de la sienne.

-.... _Je fais quoi ? _

-Tu as perdu ta langue ?, demande t-il alors qu'elle se trouva dans cette état

La jeune fille commença à bouger dans l'autre sens de la route, très embarrasée de cette confession. "Je...Je dois y aller !", mais à peine avoir bouger, il l'a rattraper par le poignet.

-C'est si désagréable d'être en ma compagnie ? Dans ce cas, t'as qu'à appeler Ikuto !

La main d'Amu devenait une montée de sueur, comme il l'a toucha, et qu'il lui fait ces yeux doux. "C'est que, en ce moment...il est au sport...alors..."

-Ta glace était bonne ?, demande t-il en prenant l'air d'un enfant

-Euh...hum..._Il a beau faire cette tête...._Pendant qu'il la taquiner, elle ne remarqua même que sa glace dégoulinait jusqu'à sa main. "Oui, elle était bonne...._J'aurai mieux fais de ne jamais dire oui..."_

Trente minutes plus tard, comme il l'avait prévu avec elle. Ikuto arriva en courant dans le parc, mais cette fois en uniforme. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", dit-il juste à quelques mètres d'elle. Une fois devant elle, il posa son gilet au dessus de son épaule. "Tu as des ennuis ?"

-Non, euh...**(elle a déjà fini sa glace!)**

Amu passa sa main derrière sa tête en se grattent. "Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je n'ai pas pu refuser..."

-Hein ?

-Tu accours dès qu' Hinamori t'appelle, hein ?, parla une voix, Ikuto s'attira par cette phrase, et tourna la tête dans l'angle.

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien être ton ami !, dit Tadase, assis sur le dos du banc, en souriant cruellement

-.... Amu resta silencieuse

-Encore toi ?!

Tadase surgit d'un coup la tête à lui. "Allez ! Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, c'est pas juste !", dit-il, mécontent

-....Silence d'Ikuto sans qu'il quitte la tête sur Tadase, il l'a remis ensuite vers Amu. "Toi, ne t'endette pas avec de la nourriture ! T'as encore de la glace autour de la bouche."

-Hein ? Ah..., dit-elle, surprise, puis peu après, s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de sa manche

En espace de quelques instants, Ikuto sortit sa main de sa poche et la tendu à Tadase. "Tiens !"

-Hein ?! Quoi ? Quoi ?, s'apprête t-il à attraper

KLING

Tadase resta bouchée bée quand il lui remit 300 Yens en pièces. "...."

-C'est pour la glace. Merci. Commença t-il a partir en passant une main sur la tête de la jeune fille

-Une minute....Dit le garçon, sa respiration devenait rapide, mais en faisant ça, Ikuto tourna la tête avec sa petit-amie.

-Comme ça vous êtes quittes ! Ne t'approche plus d'Hinamori !, dit-il en colère, devant le silence du garçon. Après avoir été persécutée par celui-ci, plus un mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

Les deux tourtereaux commença à s'éloignaientt de lui, mais Amu se sentit gêné par sa réaction.

-Ikuto, tu vas un peu loin, là...On est dans la même classe !

-Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Il se doute peut-être de quelque chose...

_-J'ai comme un arrière goût désagréable dans la bouche. Il a dit qu'il s'intéressait à moi..._

Ils continuèrent à marcher, laissant le jeune garçon en plan.

-Il a une façon bizarre de te regarder. Dit Ikuto, en chuchotant

-Ah...bon ?, elle le disa et regarda derrière. "_Ah, il baisse la tête...je me sens vraiment mal..."_

Elle ne se douta pas qu'en vérité, il souriait cruellement sous ses cheveux. Même si c'était vrai, Amu continua de penser, en marchant. "_Je m'excuserai la prochaine fois..."_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à 17HOO. Les cours venaient d'être terminées et les classes se libérés des élèves. Comme il avait sport, Ikuto se dépêcha et termina de ranger ses affaires. Il regoigna Amu, qui était encore à sa table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ?, demande t-il sans la moindre impatience

Elle posa sa main sur son sac. "Je n'ai rien à faire, je vais t'attendre. Je te rejoindrai après."

-Bon...à tout à l'heure alors !, dit-il, en franchissant ensuite la porte. Puis il partit avec son pote à l'extérieur de la classe.

-Oh, tu vas au sport ?, demande son camarade, tandis qu'ils partaient.

-Ouais.

Le seul élève assez perplexe pour osez cela, ricané en silence avec un sourire moqueur. De justesse, il profita qu' Ikuto parte en sport pour passer à l'action. Il passa devant tout les autres, espérant rejoindre Amu. "....Parfait..."

Amu ne le supporter pas trop dans sa tête, elle termina de ranger sa trousse et le mit dans son sac. Elle choisissa ensuite des livres qu'elle s'était prit la peine de déposer l'autre-soir. "Hum..voyons, ça, je le laisse et ça je l'emmène...", elle prit son cahier de mathématique et son bouquin de maths.

-Tomoé !, appela t-il devant elle

-Ah..., se relève de sa chaise, et alla juste à côté de celui-ci

-Je peux te parler ? Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier...

-Ah, ça tombe bien...je voulais aussi te demander pardon !, sourit -elle

-Ah..., resta t-il perplexe, et sourit vers le bas. "Au fait, j'ai autre chose d'important à te dire...

-_Hein ? Est-ce que par hasard...._

-J'aimerais te parler en tête-à-tête. Tu peux me suivre ?

-_Il va me faire une déclaration ou quoi ?!_, pensa t-elle, perplexe, même si ce n'était pas vrai, elle mis son sac dans le coin du cour, et le suivis hors de la classe.

* * *

En même temps, dans le couloir, en compagnie de son second camarade, le délégué sortit du dernière étage, déjà plein par toute ses tâches qu'il l'attende. Il ouvrit la porte et marcha avec son camarade dans le couloir.

-Je n'avais pas très envie de venir à l'étage des 1ères années...., dit Kairi en soufflant de tout repos

-Enfin, faut bien. Vu qu'on a quelque chose à faire. Mais pourquoi ?

Kairi traîna les pieds et par son manque de volonté, nul ne passer pour lui.

-Je ne me suis pas encore remis d'un chagrin d'amour, annonce le délégué en rougissant

-Un chagrin d'amour ? Mais il n'y a que des garçons dans cette école...Enfin, c'est pas que j'ai quelque contre ces gens-là, mais bon..., déclara son camarade dans la confusion en s' arrêtant derrière Kairi.

-Les simples d'esprit comme toi ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que je ressens !, il ajouta en tirant la tête vers le mur avec une petite goutte de sueur sur son front. Cela passer pour le délégué, mais quand il tourna la tête au couloir, il aperçut Tadase, marchant et la jeune fille, qui le suivit juste derrière. "Mais c'est..."

-On dirait qu'il se trame quelque chose...Son camarade d'a côté étouffé ces mots en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, se demanda Kairi, quand il vu Amu, anxieus(e) derrière le garçon.

En s'arrangent une dernière fois, ils sortirent par la porte du rez-de chaussée. La jeune fille se trouva vraiment dans une situation délicate. Il l'amena ensuite dans un chemin, même elle ne s'aperçut pas ou il l'a conduisait, peut-être au restaurant ou dans un endroit plus tranquille. Elle ne remarqua qu'en général, le jeune homme garda le silence tout en marchant. Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient, ils entrèrent dans une rue, qui était relié entre le lycée et le grillage. Ce petit espace ne présentait rien de bon, mais elle continua à le suivre et pensa :

-_Mince...comment je peux lui dire non ? Si je ne dis rien maintenant, ce sera encore plus difficile après. De toute façon en apparence, on est deux garçons ! C'est normal que je le repousse ! C'est mon côté féminin qui à dû l'attirer inconsciemment...Ça doit surement le remuer. _Elle croisa ses bras en pensant, pénétrant sur l'herbe, cela était pas normal pour elle. "Dis, on va où ?"

-Oui tiens. S'arrêta t-il en plein milieu

_-"Hotori, tu n'es pas bizarre"..._

Le rapprochement vers le jeune homme arriva.

Il tourna son visage, et gagna la curiosité de la jeune fille. "Ici, ça devrait aller..."

-Hein ?, dit-elle, perplexe

* * *

30 minutes plus tard

-....Ikuto chauffa et transpira dans son tee-shirt. Il resta muet, par la nom présence de sa petite-amie, qui l'assistait toujours pendant l'entraînement. Il s'y arrêta en plein de la piste et regarda autour de lui._ "Elle ne vient pas ?", _pensa t-il en même temps qui s'étirait le bras avec l'autre, sur le côté.

-Qu'elle forme ! Bonsoir !, dit le délégué en arrivant derrière lui.

Ils se rapprochèrent avec des tels esprit de compétitions et de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu viens pour Hinamori, il n'est pas là ! Tu m'déranges !, Ikuto grimaçait furieusement sur lui

-Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois !, fait-il pareil avec Ikuto. "Puisqu'on en parle, Hinamori compte bientôt te quitter ou pas ?"

-Hein ?

Le délégué posa sa main contre son visage si soucieusement. "Je l'ai vue en compagnie d'Hotori tout à l'heure."

-Hein ?, dit-il, choqué

-Ça ne me regarde pas mais...puisque j'étais dans le coin, je voulais t'en avertir...., il murmura, puis tourna le visage. "Alors...hein ?"

(Parti)

Mais quand il resta immobile, Ikuto n'était plus devant lui à écouter la conversation.

-Il s'est barré., annonce un élève de 1ère de première année, en montrant avec son doigt, la direction qu'a prit Ikuto en courant.

-....Tans-pis...HA~~A, j'aurais dû y aller moi-même !, se morfond le délégué devant tout les autres. "AAH, c'était le moment ou jamais..."

Pendant ce temps, la petite course tant attendu devait bien attendre, pendant qu'Ikuto courrait devant le lycée, il hurla sur tout les toits. "Idiote...Je t'ai dit de ne plus l'approcher !"

* * *

Cela était ni bon, ni mauvais. En même temps, vers leur côté, Amu se retrouva coincée contre le mur à brique, très effrayé. Car même elle tenu fermement une part de sa chemise à sa main. "M...Mais...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?", disa t-elle, alors que le garçon tendu sa main et s'apprôcha.

-Quoi...tu ne comprend ? Je t'agresse !, dit-il en ricanent

Elle se retrouva acculer au mur, avec lui qui n'était qu'a quelque pas d'elle. "_Que...Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Il s'est que je suis une fille ?!", _Elle s'abstrait par sa faute, son dos fit des remous sur le mur. "Je suis un mec ! Je...

BAM, il posa violemment sa main contre le mur, juste côté de sa tête.

-On s'en fout !, dit-il prêt de son visage

-Hein ? Mais....euh...

Essayent de lui échapper, il passa ses deux mains autour d'elle, sans les libérer et l'obligea à rester tranquille. Quand c'était le le moment, il la plaqua sur le sol, bloqua les deux mains de la jeune fille au dessus de sa tête. Avec son sourire inouïe, Amu resta en état de choque, il passa ensuite à l'acte en commençant à tirer les deux partie de son col.

-_Il a perdu la tête ! _Arrête !! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Imbécile !!

-Tais-toi !

Il tira la chemise, tellement qu'elle aurait pu déchirer. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait c'est que son petit-ami l'a cherché en criant son nom dans tout les endroits possible.

Elle hurla à lui quand il déchira sa chemise ainsi que les boutons, qui partaient de leur endroits.

-TA GUEULE !!, dit Tadase, devant Amu qui se débattus

-_Ikuto !! A l'aide !!_ Sans avoir eu le temps de finir, il exposa le cou de la jeune fille, et commença à rapprocher son visage, pour l'embrasser.

-Non...., tourna t-elle sa tête vers la gauche.

Quelques temps plus tard, il aurait pu laisser des marques, mais Ikuto entendu la voix d'Amu et se précipita vers. Arrivant dans une petite rue, il grinça ses pieds sur le sol, quand il vu Amu sans l'emprise de ce garçon, il déchocha sa paire de basket, et la lança impertinemment sur la figure du jeune homme. Une fois, sur le sol, Amu le quitta des yeux, couvert de larmes, et tourna sa tête dans la direction, où la chaussure est passée.

-...Ikuto...., pleura t-elle de sa présence, le garçon était belle et bien là, mais enragée et couvert de sueur sur tout le corps.

-AÏEUH.....Gémit le garçon sur le sol, déjà à se plaindre, Ikuto arriva en marche rapide vers lui.

-Ah ! Ikuto !

Amu hurla son nom, comme il commença faire une bêtise. Il prit Tadase par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce....

-T'as envie de crever ou quoi ?, dit Ikuto avec toute sa rage

-....., il resta muet

-Je ne sais pas ce que t'as en tête mais...si tu recommence, je te le ferai payer, crois-moi !

-P...Pourquoi ? Alors tous les deux, vous...

Aussitôt compris, Amu plaça ses deux mains contre sa bouche, totalement émue.

-Exactement ! Hinamori et moi, on sort ensemble !

-_Il l'a dit..._, rougit-elle

-P...Pardon..., murmura Tadase, cela a peine échapper à la jeune fille. Il remarquèrent le changement de caractère de celui-ci. "Mais je l'aime !"

Le cœur d'Amu à sauté d'un battement par sa réponse. "_Hotori...il m'aime à ce point...."_, pensa t'elle, sans que son petit-ami ne réagissa à ce qu'il à dit.

Il commença à pleurer devant eux. "Je...JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI, IKUTO !", crie t-il en serrant contre lui, aussi brusquement.

-....Elle ouvrit sa bouche, tel était décris sur son visage

-.....Ah...., Est-il surpris lui aussi

Tadase l'embrassa dos, en respirant la chaleur de son torse. "Je voulais me servir d'Hinamori pour me rapprocher de toi...Tu es si froid avec moi. C'est pour ça que je m'en suis pris lui !" Il grogna devant le visage de la jeune fille, alors qu'Ikuto resta totalement pétrifié en l'écoutant. Ce n'était pas un rien, quand il faisait toute ses choses avec elle.

-_Qu...quoi ?Mais alors...il s'est servis de moi ? Pour avoir Ikuto...., _elle perdit son sang-froid en les regardant

-Haaa....Mais toi aussi, tu es comme moi ! Je suis heureux ! Ça veut dire qu'il est possible qu'un jour tu me choisisses ! N'est-ce pas Ikuto...., dit-il en en resserrant son emprise sur lui, alors que ce dernier, perdit lui aussi son sang-froid et resta dégouté.

-....silence d'Ikuto

-JE N'ABANDONNERAI PAS !, gémit le garçon, avec toute son émotion

-.... _J'y crois pas...., _la jeune fille resta muette, en les voyant collé l'un à l'autre, Ikuto debout et Tadase sur ses deux genoux, le serrant hermétiquement.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez penser que Tadase serait tomber Amoureux d'Amu ? Hein ?. Bon, c'est quand même un long chapitre, et s'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas. Moi, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai du faire erreur en vous disant que l'internat et le lycée sont séparé. Et bien au fait, les deux écoles sont côté à côté, mais pas en collision...et le portail, et bien il y' en a deux. Un pour sortir de l'internat et l'autre pour rentrer au lycée. Les terrains de sport sont dans les deux... Oh, la la, les fautes d'orthographes ! A la prochaine!


End file.
